Deluminator: A Light In The Darkness
by LaTashaMalfoy
Summary: Prequel to Obliviate, but can be read seperately. "I want to defy gravity. I want to go against everything everyone has ever taught me." Draco takes a deep breath in, holding it to keep himself from fainting. "I want to kiss you Granger"
1. Chapter 1

"Mum, I think this whole love thing that Scorpius has for Rose is rubbish. And it's disgusting." Hermione can't help but smile, listening to Lynx go on about her brother. "It's bloody disgusting actually, Rose is..she's like a sister to me and she's my best friend and now Scorpius is going trying to screw it all up by snogging her. He snogged her, mum, right there in front of me. Had half a mind to tell Uncle Ron myself."

"We can't choose who we fall in love with Lynx" Hermione reminds, going back to washing the dishes. "Your father dispised me growing up, and now look at us."

"That's bloody disgusting too." Lynx sneers, "I'm never falling in love. Never." With that, she sticks her nose up in the air. "Silly emotion really."

"You sound like your father did in Hogwarts. Did I ever tell you about your father and I, back when we were courting? I promise, it's not as disgusting as you like to convince yourself. And Aunt Sonya is in this one."

"The one I'm named after?" Lynx eyes light up, suddenly interested.

"Yes ma'am." Hermione answers, reaching into the back of a kitchen cabinet, behind her fine china. "All right here in this box." With that, she hands Lynx an old shoebox filled with yellowed parchment. Some of the parchment letters looked like they would fall apart in Lynx' hands, but on the majority of them, she recognized the neat, flowing handwriting.

"Did dad write these?"

"Yes ma'am, but don't tell your father I let you read them. He likes to put on a show for you kids."

"Malfoy persona, got it mum."

_March 19th,_

_Granger, _

_I can't help but wonder if you know how I feel for you. You are not like the other girls. You set my heart on fire, distracting me from my studies. If you only knew how hard it is to focus in Potions, watching you work beside me. If only you knew what you do to me. But you will never know, because I will never have the courage to tell you._

_Draco Lucius Malfoy._

Staring down at the letter he had just written, Draco lets it burn in mid-air. He sighs, looking down at Hermione below him. She had no idea that he watched her or else she would probably hex him into next week, but Draco didn't care. He loved the thought of being this close to her. Draco watches Hermione turn the page, wrapped up in her book, her wand sitting at her side.

"ACCIO WAND!" Draco hears a familiar voice call out, Hermione's wand flying out from the tree. He sees her silently swear to herself as she stands up and walks forward. Groaning, he lays down on the branch directly above the action, brushing some leaves aside to get a better view.

"Granger," Pansy sneers, a group of underclassmen following her. All of them were Slytherins, a few Draco recognized as previous shags. "How in the world did you ever manage to win a war if you can't even put a protection spell on your own wand? Oh, that's right. You didn't. You were too busy snogging Weasley the whole time."

"Actually, I saved the snogging for after I knew we had won. How was the view of the war from the dungeon by the way?"

"That's it!" Pansy screams, "I'm going to kick your arse."

"Pretty pathetic really, you have to take my wand in order to kick it." Hermione bounces back.

"You filthy little Mud-Blood!" Pansy spits as Draco silently points his wand at her through the trees. "I'm gonna..." Hermione braces herself for the pain, staring Pansy directly in the eyes. She wasn't going to give Pansy the satisfaction of her fear.

"EVERTA STATUM!" Draco screams out, the force of his wand knocking Pansy back. He looks down, seeing Hermione standing there, her eyes squeezed shut as she held her breath, waiting for the pain. Slowly, she opens her eyes.

"What did you do Granger? That hurt."

"I didn't do anything" Hermione laughs, music to Draco's ears "But I wish that would have been me."

Draco can't help but smirk at the thought. Maybe Granger will like this one too. "EVERTA STATUM!" Pansy flies back another foot, landing on the ground again.

"Who are you!" Pansy screams, looking around for someone, anyone to blame.

"Stand back up and I'll be more than happy to show you again." Draco whispers to himself, too quiet for them to hear below. "Teach you to try and play Draco Malfoy. Filthy Hussy."

"Come on girls, lets go before they decide to attack again." A fifth year, Rebecca, reaches down, helping Pansy up. Draco remembered her from a party out at Pansy's house last summer. Wild little thing. "This isn't over Granger." With that, Pansy goes into Hogwarts, the group of girls following her. Draco watches as Hermione picks up her wand, holding it out in front of her for defense. Gritting his teeth he waits for her to knock him out of the tree.

"Harry?" She calls out, half-whimpering.

"Merlin Granger" Draco answers, dropping out of the tree. "Just because someone saves your arse doesn't always mean it's Potter." Hermione looks up into the tree, trying to see where he jumped from.

"Did you..."

"The one and only saves the day." Draco answers with pride. Straightening his shirt, he smirks. "Your welcome."

"I didn't need your help Malfoy, I had it under control."

"Really looked like it from where I was sitting." Draco answers, "Do you have any idea what Pansy would have done to you?" Hermione shudders at the thought. "By the way Granger," Malfoy persona he reminds himself. "Don't get used to me saving your arse, I was bored."


	2. March 22nd

_March 22nd_

_Granger, _

_I still can't help but laugh whenever I see Pansy. The look on her face was priceless. I know, normally I write more, but_ I_ just can't put into words today how I feel. I'm sorry._

_Draco Lucius Malfoy._

Draco can't help but get sick at lunch, watching Hermione giggle as the youngest Weasley boy whispers something into her ear.

"Downright bloody nasty." Draco snarls, pushing his tray away.

"What?" Blaise asks, looking around the Great Hall.

"That" Draco raises his chin towards Hermione and Ron. "Lost my appetite just looking at it."

"Yea, it is."

Suddenly Hermione looks up, no longer laughing. Her eyes meet his, sending a chill down her spine.

"Mione?" Ron asks, waving his hand in front of her face. "Are you okay?"

"Yea, yea. I'm...I'm fine. I have a book I need to return at the library." With that, Hermione stands up, grabbing her books. Draco gives her a few minutes after leaving the Great Hall and then follows her out.

"Is there something wrong?" Hermione can't help but ask as Draco walks past her for the fifth time.

"You have some nerve talking to me Mud-Blood. Now shoo, leave me alone." Draco barks, snarling his nose in disgust

"No!" Hermione stands up, sick of it all. She was tired of being confused, tired of being followed, and tired of being called a Mud Blood. "You leave me alone, you are the one following me, harassing me and I demand to know why!"

"You demand? You worthless twit, demanding a pure-blood such as myself." Draco can't help but laugh at the thought. Hermione's face turns red, her blood boiling with anger. Grabbing her wand, she points it in Draco's face. He can't help but cringe nearly wetting himself.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way Malfoy. Now, why ARE you following me?"

Think fast Draco, he tells himself. "I was...I was making sure Pansy wasn't up to her games again." He answers, a quiver in his voice.

"Oh," Hermione puts her wand down, embarrassed. "I see. I'm sorry."

"Yea Granger, you should be." Draco answers, back to his old self. Silently he curses himself for not speaking up as him and Hermione walk opposite directions out of the library.

"I...I think we should see other people, Ron." Hermione announce, sitting next to him on the window sill.

"Wha...What?"

"It's not that I don't love you, I mean I do but I don't." Trying to get the words out right, Hermione can't focus on what she's saying. "I..I just think that I like you more as a friend than anything. Your..your more like a brother to me than a boyfriend."

"That's sick, Hermione. I would never even try snogging with Ginny."

"I wasn't saying you would, Ron. And I don't mean like that. Maybe the whole like a brother thing wasn't the best way to describe it. I...I like you a lot, but I just don't think we...I don't think our stars.." How in the world do I explain this? "I don't think we were meant to be together forever." Ron just stares at her, the blankness of it all proving he is trying to hide how he feels.

"Is there someone else?"

"No!" Hermione hollers, offended "No, it's just. Please Ron? Don't make this hard. It's just I love you as a friend. That's all. Please?"

"So, friends then?" He answers, emotionless, looking up at her. Hermione puts her hand on his, feeling the edge of her lips rise in a smile.

"Yes," She sighs, "Friends" With that, Hermione gets up and walks down the hall trying to get away from the awkward situation.

"Granger?"

"What Malfoy?" She barks, turning around on her heels.

"Saw the whole thing with Weasel-Bee. Touching, really it was. Put a tear to my eye. All great loves must end in tragedy." He mocks, laughing. "Too bad this one it was like making out with your brother. So tell me.." Draco can't help it, with Weasley out of the picture, he knew he had to make his move. He gets close, inches away from her face "what was the real reason you left Weasley? Do you need a real man?" Hermione stares up, looking into his eyes. Was he really asking me this? And why wasn't I hexing him right now? Why wasn't I punching his lights out? Why was I just staring into those eyes? Those beautiful silver eyes. Draco laughs. "That's what I thought, Granger. Well when you need a real man, I think I can meet your needs, if you know what I mean."

"Excuse me?" Did he just offer himself to me?

"I don't think I stuttered." Draco answers with a wink, walking away quietly. He could feel Hermione's eyes staring into his back as he walked towards the lavatory to splash water on his face. He had to make sure this was all real.


	3. March 23rd

_March 23rd_

_Malfoy, _

_Meet me after class._

_Granger_

Draco's hands start to shake as he stares at the chicken scratch handwriting. Slowly he looks up, his eyes meeting hers. Having no idea what else to do, he winks at her, getting a look of disgust in return. He replays exactly what he is going to say to her in his head the rest of class.

"That didn't take long" Draco answers, leaning against the wall "Guess the body knows what the mind wants."

"Excuse me?"

_How does this sentimental thing work?_ "Look Granger, I know you want this." Draco tries again, pointing at his chest. "The sooner you give in to yourself, the better."

"Hate to burst your bubble Malfoy, but you're not the sex god you think you are." _OUCH! Where did she hear that? _Hermione starts to walk away, Draco running in front of her. _This is my last chance._

"Wait!" Draco runs in front of Hermione, his eyes begging her. "Will you follow me?"

"What? Why?"

Maybe honesty was the best policy, "Look, I need to show you something and I'm scared if I don't do it now, I never will." He can't help but beg, "Please?" Hermione stands there thinking, he had kept so much a secret from everyone. The Dark Mark, the Vanishing Cabinet, and now he was wanting to tell her something. How bad could this be?

"Fine." Hermione mummers, Draco suddenly grabbing her arm dragging her down the hall and out of Hogwarts. "Where are we going?"

"Don't worry about it, just follow me." Draco replies, pulling her down towards a thicket. He holds the twigs back, allowing Hermione to walk past. Pulling the weeds aside, he exposes the pond he had spent so much time preparing.

"Oh my...Draco, it's beautiful."

"You're beautiful." Hermione blushes looking down "anyway, I figured this would be a safe place for you to hide and study away from Pansy."

"What's the catch?"

"I wanted my tree back" Draco laughs, "Actually, I thought you would enjoy the quiet." Putting his hand lightly on Hermione's lower back, he pushes her towards the pond. "Look in the water." Holding his breath, Draco hopes he got it right.

"Koi" Hermione whispers, looking at the fish. "My mum used to always tell me they were the fish of affection, of love."

"They are." He answers, sighing. It's now or never. "Have you ever wanted to defy gravity Granger?" He whispers, putting his hand on the back of her neck, running his fingers through her tangled hair.

"What?"

"I want to defy gravity. I want to go against everything everyone has ever taught me." Draco takes a deep breath in, holding it to keep himself from fainting. He had never been this nervous in his life. "I want to kiss you Granger." Ever so gently Draco set his lips on Hermione's, his world standing still, hers spinning faster and faster out of control. Draco smirks, pulling away then braces himself for the impact. For the smack he probably deserved for making a move like that.

"Malfoy, did you just.." Draco nods, never taking his eyes of Hermione's right hand. If she punched him, he deserved it. He hoped she would simply smack him, she had a hell of a right hook, but he braced himself for a punch. "You kissed me?" Draco nods again.

"You can hit me now," Was all Draco could get out before he hit the ground. Laying on his back, he couldn't think. He couldn't breathe. All he knew was that Hermione's mouth was on his. She was kissing him, and not just a kiss. Hermione Granger, muggle-born bookworm, was snogging him. Draco allowed himself to put his hands on her, feeling the silky touch of her skin. He breathed her in as she kissed on his neck, an unfamiliar gentle smell surrounding her.

"Malfoy" She whispers onto his lips as he pulls her in for another kiss, gently nibbling her bottom lip.

"I have waited so long for this Granger, your touch is electrifying." Getting wrapped up in the moment, Draco tugs at the bottom of Hermione's shirt, midkiss, causing her to stop.

"Don't Malfoy." She stops kissing him and just stares. "I'm not that kind of girl."

"Granger, no." He whispers back, "I didn't mean to. I...I'm sorry. I just..I got caught up in the moment. I got caught up in you."

"It's fine just please don't do it again."

"I promise." Draco answers, putting his hand on top of hers. They sit like that, staring at the pond until the sun starts to set, talking about their home lives, their parents, everything except what they are going to face going back into Hogwarts.

"We have to go back." Hermione whispers, disappointed.

"Do we have to?" Draco groans, "Can't we just stay here tonight?"

"No, we have to go back."

Draco lays back, looking up at the sky. "Lay here with me for a few more minutes, Granger. Let's forget about everything."

Hermione lays beside him, the stars starting to show through the darkness.

"What are we doing, Malfoy?"

Draco smirks, not taking his eyes off the sky. "I have no idea, but I have nothing else I'd rather be doing."

"What are we going to tell people"

"Granger." Hermione turns her head, looking at him. She couldn't help the warm feeling deep inside her stomach as she looked into his eyes. "Stop thinking" With that, he kisses her again ever so gently on the lips.


	4. March 31st

**A/N: Yes, if you are Obliviate fans, the first three chapters are slightly repetitive but I had to show Draco's view on how they got together. :) Please continue to enjoy and review. **

Hermione watches as her daughter blushes at the thought of Hermione attacking Draco with kisses.  
"Okay, maybe you're still too young to be reading these." Hermione says, reaching for the box. She couldn't help but think of the letters Draco had written her while he was away, after she found out she was pregnant, their content

"NO!" Lynx reaches across the table, yanking the box out of her mother's hands. "No mum." She looks up at Hermione, begging her to let her continue to read them. She had Narcissa's eyes. "I'm twelve," She sighs, handling the next letter. "I know about sex mum. Besides, it can't be any different than what Scorpius and Rose used to do in the guest house." Hermione's face turns white, telling Lynx she had said too much. "Ooops."

"Your brother was doing WHAT in the guest house?"

"Mum, they were just fooling around. Come on, he's seventeen."

"I don't care." Hermione stomps out of the room. "DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! YOUR SON HAS DONE IT AGAIN!"

Shrugging, Lynx goes back to reading the letters.

_March 31st_

_Malfoy, _

_I am surprised by how many of our friends don't really mind that we are courting. Ron is pretty upset, with it being so soon after our breakup, you can't blame him for questioning whether or not you were the cause of everything. Harry is indecisive still, but I don't know that he would tell me how he felt if he did care. He is so hard to read sometimes. As for Ginny, she's stuck in a hard place. She wants to be my best friend about it all, but with her brother hating me she can't help but feel torn. I don't know what to think but we knew this wouldn't be easy. _

_Granger._

Draco rereads over the letter while laying in bed. Hermione had slipped it into his potions book while they were reviewing over the Polyjuice Potion. She didn't have to slip him notes, all of Hogwarts knew they were dating now, but she did anyway. Claimed it was to help him fall asleep at night, but it didn't. Instead he stayed awake analyzing her handwriting.

"Come on Malfoy, it says the same thing it did thirty minutes ago. Can we go to bed?" Goyle grumbles, rolling over.

"Fine," Draco whispers, "Nox" With that the lights are out, Draco laying in bed restless waiting for the moment he can see Hermione again.

As Hermione sits against a tree the next day, Ginny sneaks up behind her. "Tell me about it." She whispers, scaring Hermione.

"Holy cow, Gin. You scared me!"

"Sorry," She whispers, walking around the side of the tree and sitting in front of Hermione "Tell me everything, don't leave out any details. If Ron asks, I'm giving you the third degree." Both girls giggle as Hermione continues to tell her about this strange boy, their prior enemy. She tells her about their first kiss, about her telling Draco no when he tugged at her shirt. She tells her about the pond and staring up at the sky with him. Ginny sighs as she thinks about it.

"What's it like?" Ginny finally asks, "What's it like loving Malfoy, is it weird?"

Hermione shrugs, "I don't know that I'd call it love really and he don't act like Malfoy. I can't explain it Ginny, it's like my mind was telling me he's a bad person and a creep and then he kissed me and my mind didn't know what to think. When he pulled away, I knew that I couldn't be without him."

"How does he kiss?"

"You have no idea Ginny. When he kisses me it's like my entire world is moving and standing still all at the same time. Words can't even describe how he makes me feel."

"I think I understand, Harry used to make me feel the same way. I would get so antsy whenever his lips would touch mine. It was like getting struck by lightening from the inside out."

"Exactly" Hermione couldn't believe Ginny understood.

"If it makes you feel any better," Ginny groans, getting up "I am completely supportive of you and Malfoy dating." With that, Ginny left.

During Potions, Hermione can't help but mentally curse Draco. Any time she would reach for something he would too, making sure that his hand slowly slid across hers. Whenever she would look up to ask him something, Draco would subtly lick his lips.

"Stop it!" She finally whispers, reaching over him to grab an ingredient.

"Never." He whispers back, gently onto her neck.

"It makes me sick really, mate. The thought of it all. She was our best friend, risked her life to fight him and now look at 'em. I'll bet she's shagging him, 'ay?"

"I doubt it Ron, Mione really isn't that kind of girl." Harry replies, defending Hermione, "She just moved on."

"She didn't 'just move on' mate. I loved her, she loved me."

"Ron, you've loved every girl you've ever dated. Remember Lavender?"

"Yea," Ron answers, dazing off into space. "I bet he gave her Amortentia." Ron grumbles, watching Hermione giggle as Draco splashes her with water. "Had to have. He gave her Amortentia to figure us out Harry, going to use it against us."

"I don't know Ron," Harry groans, tired of the conversation "I just know whatever it is Hermione looks happy. You should be too."

Ron continues to watch Hermione, her face lighting up at the sound of Draco's voice. "Bloody hell is all this is. I'm living in a bloody hell."


	5. April 3rd

_April 3rd_

_Granger,_

_I don't understand how you dealt with Weasley all those years. He is sogging annoying and the way he stares at you, it makes me sick. He hasn't said anything to me, I think he knows better. Make him eat slugs with his own wand again. But I can't complain too much, graduation is less than a month away. Then we don't have to worry about this blasted school or the pathetic people in it. It will just be you and me Granger._

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

"We need to talk," Ron slams his hands down on the table in front of Hermione, causing her to jump. Quickly, she puts Draco's letter behind her back.

"About what?"

"What do you think it's about Mione? You've only been snogging Malfoy every chance you get. MALFOY?"

"And? He's changed."

"He's Malfoy, he don't just change. He's up to something."

"And so am I. Now, if you'll excuse me." Hermione grabs a nearby book on the table, pretending to read it. When Ron doesn't walk away, she glances back up. "Do you mind?"

"Yes, I do. I mind that I have to watch my worst enemy eat my best friends face off." Ron answers, a little bit louder than he intended to, causing a few people in the library to stare.

"Fine." Hermione answers, standing up. When Ron doesn't move, she pushes him forward "Well, are you going to go or what?"

He leads her out into the hallway, nervous as to what to even say. Finally after a deep sigh, he starts.

"So, I don't understand this Mione. You hated Malfoy, despised him. Hell, you was going to curse him until I stopped you. And now, look at you. You're drooling over him!"

"Well now you know how we felt when you drooled over Lavender."

"That was different!"

"How was that different Ron? Drooling is drooling."

"Because Hermione" Ron yells "I wasn't drooling over the ENEMY!"

"He's not the enemy anymore! He's changed!"

"People like that don't change!" Ron yells in Hermione's face, then takes his voice down a few notches "Besides, don't you even remember the horrible names he called you?" Staring at Ron, suddenly Hermione can hear Draco's voice.

"Mud-Blood. You are nothing but a pathetic little Mud-Blood. A spawn of dirt that doesn't even have enough magic in her system to be called a witch. Please, Smartest Witch of Our Time, more like Nastiest Muggle-Born. I wish she would have been the one to die in the Chamber of Secrets." Slowly, Draco walks out of the shadows, not even the smallest bit of anger in his voice. He wasn't screaming, he wasn't yelling, but simply repeating what he had called her in the same tone of voice he had used. "Were there any others you remember Weasley? Or is this conversation with Granger finished?" Turning around, Ron walks away. "That's right, go back to your one-room shack. And give your other sister a kiss for me, since I'm kissing this one."

"MALFOY!" Hermione yells, half in shock.

"What? He brings it on himself, trying to turn you against me."

"He was trying to talk to me."

"About breaking up with me. Thanks Granger, but I heard the conversation."

"I never thought I would be losing him like this." Hermione mumbles, looking down at the ground.

"He's just upset." Draco answers, "We couldn't be lucky enough for him to hold a grudge."

"Well you're defiantly not helping the situation!" Hermione screams, frustrated.

"Look at me." Gently, Draco pushes her chin up with his finger. "This isn't going to be easy, Granger. In fact it's going to be really hard. We are complete opposites and we are going to have to fight to make this work every day for the rest of our lives. I don't know about you, but I am willing to do that, I want to do that. I want to beat the odds." Hermione tries to say something before Draco puts his finger to her lips. "I want to be with you." Gently he leans in, kissing her softly on the lips.

"Promise me something."

"Anything Hermione"

"What?"

"Anything."

"No, you just...you just called me Hermione."

"Oh, sorry."

"No, I liked it." Hermione smiles, kissing Draco back. "Promise me you won't use the fact that we are dating as a weapon against Ron and Harry."

"Hermione, I'm hurt that you'd even say that." Draco answers, not really meaning it.

"I'm serious Malfoy."

"Fine, I won't. I can't promise I won't let it get under Weasley's skin though."

"Well, you wouldn't be Malfoy if you didn't."


	6. April 5th

_April 5th._

_Hermione, _

_I wish I could take this pain you are feeling away. I know that in all of this, I am the enemy. I can see it in your eyes that you blame me, blame me for what my father is, for what he does. I promise you Hermione, I am nothing like my father and I never will be. I just wish there was something I could say to take your pain away. I wish there was something I could do to make everything better, but I can't. I just want to see you smile again._

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

Hermione walks out of Headmistress McGonagall's office, her cheeks tear stained.

"Thank you Professor." Hermione mumbles, closing the door behind her. As soon as the door is closed, she makes a run for it. Having no idea where to go, Hermione knew she had to get away. She had to escape this hell that was tearing her apart from the inside. Turning a corner, Hermione's feet nearly slide out from underneath her on the slick floor. _I have to get out of here. _She thinks as she leaves Hogwarts, running down towards the thicket. _Maybe if I just get away, everything will go back to normal and I can see them again._

"Look Malfoy even if I had seen her, which I haven't, I would have no idea where she is at now." Harry answers, walking down the hall. Draco sighs, running in front of Harry again.

"Potter, I have to find her. I have to."

"I haven't seen her." Harry answers again, trying to walk around Draco.

"Has anyone said where she MIGHT be?"

"No Malfoy, I haven't heard anything." Draco sighs, there was only one place she could be then.

"Fine Potter," Draco tenses up, looking at Harry in disgust. "But if you are keeping her from me, if anything is wrong with her, my father will hear about this." Harry walks away, confirming Draco's suspicion. She could only be in the one place no one else knew about.

Hermione hears a rustling behind her, causing her to take her hand out of the still cool water.

"Whose there?" She asks, her voice half-whimpering as she raises her wand.

"Thought I might find you here," A familiar voice answers, causing Hermione to slowly lower her wand. Carefully, Draco brushes aside the tall weeds.

"How did you know?"

"Where else would you be able to run from everyone?" Suddenly, everything comes rushing back to Hermione. The news she had been told, the fact that she would never see them again, the lies within the story. Tears streak down Hermione's face as she wraps her arms around Draco's neck. Draco awkwardly wraps his arms around Hermione as she sobs. "Can I ask what brought this on?"

"Th...Th...Their dead."

Cursing himself, Draco understood. Not knowing what to do, never having to be the comforter before, Draco softly pets Hermione's hair. "It's going to be okay." He whispers, not knowing what else to say. "I'm sorry." _I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! We both know the reality behind their death. They are dead because of someone like me. A Death Eater. _"I had no idea." Hermione looks up at him, thinking he is talking about comforting her sooner.

"I..I really haven't told anyone." Hermione whispers, fighting back tears. "I don't want others feeling sorry for me." Draco nods, understanding completely. Seeing the tears fall from her eyes, he can't help but pull Hermione close, letting her cry into his chest.

Draco had managed to talk Hermione into joining him in the Great Hall for dinner, getting her to socialize and eat. She didn't do much talking, sitting at the Slytherin table with him now, but at least he was getting her to eat which he was sure was more than she felt up to doing.

"If I go get someone, do you promise you won't run off while I'm gone?" Hermione nods without looking at Draco, taking another bite of mashed potatoes. "Ok, don't move. I'll be right back." Standing up, Draco walks over to the Gryffindor table.

"Oh, bloody hell. I get it Malfoy, you're dating Hermione. Do you really have to rub it in my face by coming over here telling me about shagging her?"

"No, but since you brought it up Weasley, the shagging is amazing." Draco lies, causing Ron to stand up and walk out of the room. Ginny can't help but snicker, knowing that Draco is lying just to get under Ron's skin. "Potter" Draco nods.

"What do you want Malfoy? You don't think you've done enough?"

"Ouch." Draco puts his hand up to his chest, acting hurt. "Look I don't care that you hate me, but Hermione's over there and she needs a friend. Talk to her."

"You're her boyfriend." Draco puts both hands on the table, leaning close to Harry's face.

"And her parents are dead. Do you really think that's something I can relate to? Bloody talk to her you pathetic twit." Harry nods, closing his eyes. Walking over to where Hermione is sitting, Harry wraps his arm around her, comforting her as she leans in crying on his shoulder.

"Weaslette" Draco nods in her direction, greeting her to keep the situation from being awkward.

"That was really sweet what you just did Malfoy."

"Shut up"

The next day, Hermione stops Draco before class. "I got to thinking."

"And?"

"And would you go to my parents' funeral with me?"

"Why me? We have only been dating a month. I think Ron or Harry can give you more of the support you need." He couldn't tell Hermione he had never had to support anyone being upset like that, nor could he tell her that he had never been to a funeral before in his life.

"Exactly, I want someone there who won't let me break down and cry my eyes out. I want someone there to keep me strong while I say goodbye." Sighing, Draco can't argue that he could do that.

"Fine, I'll go."

"Thank you." Hermione whispers, kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you so much." With that, she grabs his hand, walking with him to class.


	7. April 6th

Lynx looks down at the Parchment paper of the next letter, tear stained and torn with age. Having placed it carefully inside her Potions book, she acts as if she is studying, watching her father walk by. Looking at him, she couldn't believe what the letters entailed. To hear of him barking orders at Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron like that. To read the beauty in what he wrote to her mother. All of it just didn't sound like her father at all.

_April 6th._

_Mum, _

_I know that what they told me is a lie. You never drive, much less on an icy road in April. I know the truth. You were murdered. You were murdered because I am the Brightest Witch of our Time. You were murdered because I was selfish and met up with you guys again too quickly. You were murdered because it was the only way the Death Eaters could get to me and I am sorry for that. I never should have came back. I never should have brought you back, you were safer in Australia. I know what you would tell me, that this is rubbish and I am over thinking. That the past is the past and it can not be changed, but I can't help but wonder if you would still be alive without me mum. Rest in peace and I love you.  
_

_Your loving daughter,  
_

_Hermione Jean Granger_

"Hermione, I can't do this. I feel weird sleeping in your parents house. It's so...muggle." Draco snarls, looking around.

"That's because they were muggle. Look, the funeral is tomorrow. We need to stay close so that we can make it on time, ten a.m. Come on, sit." Patting next to her, she can't help but laugh at the sight of Draco eying all of her parents muggle items.

"Honestly Hermione, I'm not trying to be a jerk this time" Draco says, sitting on the couch "But you're parents house creeps me out. What is this thing?" He asks, holding up the phone receiver.

"That's a telephone." Hermione answers as if it were obvious.

"Yea okay, anyway it also stinks like.." Draco stands back up snarling his nose at the couch. "Ugh, it stinks like muggle."

"It doesn't stink like muggle! That's all in your head Malfoy."

"No, it's not. My parents are right, muggles are disgusting."

"They are not!" Hermione screams. Having two parents that were dentists didn't guarantee the cleanest of houses by far, too rich to be home all the time, too poor for a maid, but they kept their house fairly clean.

"They are! When I was in the kitchen there were...WASTES in a black bucket of some sort and dirty dishes in a sink. That's not normal, it's not healthy." Dracp can't help but snarl his nose at the thought.

"Malfoy, when was the last time you stepped foot in a kitchen?" Hermione yells, catching him off guard "Exactly, your house elves do your dishes, they handle your trash. Muggles don't have house elves, they do it themselves like people should!"

"Can you at least stay up with me?" Draco asks, staring at the black screen from the television.

"What are you looking at?" Hermione asks, looking at the t.v, then back to Draco.

"I don't know but if I tell you something, promise not to tell anyone?"

Hermione sighs, "What?"

"That thing scares me." He answers, never taking his eyes off the t.v. Until nearly midnight, the young couple sits on the couch, talking.

"You know what I just noticed?" Hermione asks, taking a bite of her ice cream.

"What's that?" Draco answers.

"You haven't tried to kiss me all night?"

"Nope, and I'm not going to either."

"Why not?" Hermione couldn't help but ask. Any other time they were alone all he wanted to do was kiss her.

Draco shrugs "Just not." He answers, taking another bite of his ice cream "I may not be the greatest of guys, but I know when to and not to make a move."

"So, you're just going to sit here with me in an empty house with no parental supervision and not try shagging me?"

"Nope." He answers, taking another bite. "Sorry Hermione, but the thought of shagging in a muggle house is a pretty big turn off for me. No matter what you say, they are bloody disgusting. I don't think I could do anything anyway with that..that thing" He glares over at the television again "watching me." Hermione can't help but laugh as Draco gets up to go to the bathroom, never taking his eyes off the t.v. until he leaves the room. Whenever he gets back, Hermione is fast asleep on the couch. "Good night Hermione." He whispers as he uses his wand to drape a blanket over her. The rest of the night he sits in the recliner next to her, watching the blank screen on the television.

Hermione sighs, looking at the funeral home in front of her. "I'm not ready for this." She whispers to Draco.

"Then don't go in yet." He answers, tugging at his black button down shirt. "Why did you ask me to come again?"

"If I break down in tears Harry or Ron would just let me go, I want someone who will keep me from getting distraught."

"Don't get distraught, got it Granger." Hermione smiles, knowing Draco is distancing himself. "Let's go get this done and over with, Mud-Blood."

"Thank you" She whispers as they walk into the empty funeral home. Two black caskets sit, closed, on the opposite side of the room. If there was a Hades, Draco felt like this was the type of place he would live. He couldn't help but feel intimidated, like a child facing those two matching caskets. The building reeked like mothballs and old woman's perfume.

"Okay, you were right. You're parents' house didn't smell muggle." Draco whispers. _This is what muggle smells like and it reeks._

"Don't you dare apologize, you are being strong for me!" Hermione whimpers, biting her bottom lip.

"A Malfoy don't apologize Granger, thought you would know that by now. Especially to the likes of you, now get up there and do what you have to do." Draco can't help but gulp in fear as Hermione walks closer to the dark boxes. _Do we really have to do this?_

Standing directly in front of the caskets, Hermione stares on at her parents eternal resting places. Biting her bottom lip, she doesn't let a single tear fall, a single whimper leave her shaking lips.

"How did it happen?" Draco whispers, not taking his eyes off the caskets.

"Car accident, icy roads." Hermione whispers, holding her head up slightly to fight back the tears. Draco takes that as permission to comfort her, awkwardly wrapping his arm around her. _If anything happens Hermione, I'm running for it. I'm sorry._

"Why aren't you upset? You seem distant."

Hermione looks up again, blinking back tears "I was expecting for this to happen, waiting for it actually. My mother never drove a car in her life. She was the one who ditch."

Draco can't help but bite his bottom lip, fear and hatred filling him. Hermione knew and his fears were just confirmed. "Whoever did this Hermione, they will pay."


	8. April 8th

_April 8th_

_Mum, _

_Before you say anything, I know that I don't write nearly as much as I should, but Graduation is coming up. That means O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S and yearbooks and all that other silly rubbish that doesn't even matter. Anyway, I have a question I have to ask you. I am trying to keep eyes on Potter and his 'career preferences' for the sake of the Death Eaters, what N.E.W.T.S would he have to pass in order to become an Auror? Maybe I could slip a forgetfulness potion in his Pumpkin Juice the morning of.  
_

_Your loving son,_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

"Hey Malfoy, who are you writing?" Goyle asks, trying to look over Draco's shoulder.

"None of your business." Draco snarls, hiding the letter.

"Well, it can only be two people: Your mum or Granger, and if it's your mum ask her to send cookies."

"I said mind your own you idiot!" Draco yells, writing one last sentence in the letter.

_P.S._

_Goyle asks that if you get a chance to please send him some of your homemade cookies._

Draco rereads the letter once before sealing the envelope and sealing it. He hated the thought of lying to his mum but he had to. He had to find this information out. He would send his owl out with the letter tomorrow.

"Hermione!" Ginny squeals as she runs up behind Hermione, grabbing her sides in the library. Hermione can't help but jump, being wrapped up in her book. "Did I scare you?"

"Of course." Hermione answers, putting her book down. "Since when are you a prankster?"

"It runs in the family." Ginny laughs, "Anyway I have amazing news. Ron is fickled again."

"Fickled? You mean-"

"I mean he has a girlfriend." Ginny answers, her eyes big. "Well, I guess you would call her a girlfriend. It was more of a casual shag to get you off his mind and he fell for her."

"That's disgusting Gin."

"Yea, I know. Either way, he has someone else he's obsessing over now. So no more rain clouds at lunch." Hermione can't help but smile.

"So, what's her name?"

"I don't know. Harry wouldn't say. Told me that he had already said too much and I was to not repeat it to anyone."

"So you're here, repeating it to me?"

"Of course. So tell me, a night alone with Malfoy. How was it?"

"Nothing happened." Hermione replies, earning herself a glare. "What? Nothing happened. We stayed up and ate ice cream all night."

"He didn't even try?" Hermione shakes her head. "Oh." Ginny answers, half-disappointed. "Well, at least he respects you."

Hermione nods, "Yea, he does."

After supper Draco followed slowly behind Harry, making sure as to not be noticed. _Where the bloody hell are you going Potter? _He asks himself, walking out of Hogwarts and down the hillside. _Better not be to meet up and snog with Weaslette. _He couldn't help but chringe with disgust at the thought. Standing behind a tree, he watches as Harry sits down on a rock next to the lake staring up at the moon.

_Now or never Malfoy. _Draco stretches looking around. Gently, he kicks a rock causing Harry to turn around from the noise.

"Who's there?" Harry turns around, standing up with his wand in hand.

"Relax Potter." Draco walks out from behind the tree. "Keep waving your wand around like that is going to get someone bloody killed. Figured you would learn that by now."

"What do you want Malfoy? I honestly don't care that your shagging Hermione, so if your trying to annoy me with that it won't work. I try to stay out of my mates' love lives."

"Bit hard to do sleeping in a one-room shack with 'em, huh Potter. Then again, no different than the broom closet you were raised in."

"I'm not dealing with this tonight Malfoy, you're pathetic. And you think that because your life is miserable, everyone else has to be too." With that, Harry starts to walk away.

"Wait, Potter." Harry turns around, looking at Draco.

"What?" Harry snaps.

"Hermione's parents, that's why I really came out here."

"What about them?"

"Have you heard anything on who killed them?"

"Wouldn't surprise me if it was your father, but no I haven't." Suddenly, Draco's stomach drops. The thought was a very possible one, very realistic. His father, Lucius, murdering the family of Hermione. The time in the book store, when they were younger. Lucius remembered Hermione's last name, put a face with it even. Face turning white, Draco feels his stomach churn. "Since when do you care about muggles?"

"I don't Potter. I couldn't care any less about them but the fact that I can't even get Hermione to eat is an entirely different situation. They have hurt her, or can't you see that? Just because your parents were dead before you ever took a step doesn't mean it don't hurt like hell for others who did know their parents. Maybe if they weren't-"

"And maybe if your parents weren't Death Eaters, Hermione would be able to eat! Did you ever think of that! That maybe, just maybe, you are the cause of all of this!"

"I saved your life Potter." Draco snarls, looking Harry directly in the face. "I saved your life, my mum saved your life. Talk bad on my family one more time Potter, we have redeemed ourselves. Now are you going to help me give Hermione justice or not?" Harry stares at Draco, knowing he's right. Gently he nods. Walking over, Draco sits on the rock next to the one Harry was on and looks out at the lake. "Why'd you come out here anyway?"

"I needed to get away, think about some things. Ginny mostly."

"Get away from the little Weaslette or think about her?"

"Both, she's two months late."

"Oh, getting a head start on the Weasley family tree, huh Potter? Figured you'd at least get an income before breeding like rabbits." Harry just glares at him.

"Did you really take Hermione to her parents' funeral?" Draco nods, staring at the moon's reflection on the lake. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me Potter, I didn't do it for you." With that Draco stands up, walking back towards Hogwarts.


	9. April 30th

_April 30th,_

_My dearest son, _

_Surely slipping a forgetfulness potion into Potter's drink isn't the only think you can come up with. Either way, in order to become an Auror, one must pass in Potions, Defense against Dark Arts, Transfiguration, and Charms. He must exceed expectations in all of these. Let me know if there is anything else I can help you with son. Have you given any thought to your own career choices? I'm sure your father can pull some strings to get you a very nice position within the Ministry. Take care and I included Gregory's cookies. _

_Love always,  
Mum_

Draco couldn't get enough of Hermione. Running his fingers through her hair, he deepened his kiss as he rolled on top of her. He surrounded himself with her scent. That familiar, unknowing scent that he still couldn't name. Never had a scent driven him so wild, a girl driven him so wild. He couldn't help but want more. Carefully, to see if she'd stop him, Draco starts tugging at the bottom of Hermione's shirt. When she doesn't stop him, Draco goes with it. Exposing her naval, gently he kisses her stomach. Pulling her shirt up and over her head, the sight of Hermione's flat stomach, only her black bra covering her bare chest takes Draco's breath away.

"You are so beautiful Granger." He whispers, kissing on her chest. Carefully he works his way down to her naval before kissing her on the mouth once more. "So beautiful."

"I love you Malfoy." Hermione groans, kissing him fully.

"MmmmHmmm." Draco mumbles, covering her mouth with his. Quickly, she pushes him off of her.

"Excuse me! I tell you that I love you and all you can do is groan a sound that doesn't even make sense! I am standing here in front of you, half naked Malfoy! Nearly letting you in my knickers and you can't even say it!"

"It's not you, I just don't say them. No need to get your knickers in a bunch over it."

Looking down, tears fill Hermione's eyes.

"Look at me Hermione. I know your not just anybody, I know that but I just..I can't say those words. Never could."

For once, Hermione is flustered, angry beyond words. "I will not be treated like just another one of your...your...your hussies! I won't!" With that, Hermione throws her shirt on, back over her head and storms away from their pond towards Hogwarts.

"Good job Malfoy, you screwed that one up." Draco mumbles to himself, following her slowly. Walking into Hogwarts, he couldn't guarantee he even knew where to look. The library was probably his best bet. Even if she wasn't there, he could work on some studies.

"Hermione?" He whispers, seeing her crying in the far back corner of the forbidden section.

"I think you've made your point clear Malfoy, can't you just leave me alone?"

"No, my point was far from clear. Look at me." Slowly she picks her head up, "I care for you, I do. I just can't say those words to you yet, I don't know that I ever can. I have never said them to anyone, ever. Not even my mum, and I'd put my life on the line for her. Can't the fact that I care be enough?" Hermione just looks down, causing Draco to sigh. He couldn't lose her, not this easily. "What do I have to do? What do muggles do to prove this..this feeling for each other? Do I scream it? Is that what you want Granger? Is for me to scream from the Astronomy Tower that I care for you? To pick a fight with Weasley and lose to show I care for you?"

"I want you to love me." Hermione whispers, turning towards the corner, burying herself deeper into it.

"And I do. I just can't say it!"

"Try."

"I...I..can't."

"Fine." Is all Hermione says, walking away from him again. _What kind of a bloody muggle answer is fine anyway._

"What is all of this?" Pansy asks, looking at the table in front of Draco. "Dark Arts? Transfiguration? Charms? Draco, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were-" Draco shushes her, putting a finger up to his own lips. Leaning in closer, Pansy whispers, "What are you up to?"

"Have to pass my N.E.W.T.S" Draco grins, causing Pansy to sit down next to him out of curiosity. Looking around the Slytherin dungeon, she makes sure no one else is within hearing distance.

"And what field are we looking into?" She asks, leaning closer to him.

"Whatever sparks my interest" Draco winks, "Something mysterious."

Pansy can't help but smile at the thought, "Just like your father?"

"Perhaps." Draco answers, "Although I'm not quite certain yet. Can't trouble myself with the details of it all just yet. Have to see where my N.E.W.T.S lead me first. I am going to do something pertaining to this one though." Draco holds up his Dark Magic book. "Just between you and me."

Letting out a small squeal, Pansy hugs Draco. "I knew you weren't interested in that Mud-Blood."

"Get off of me woman, and yes I am interested but I have plans bigger and better than this pathetic school. Now, if you will shoo so that I can finish what I was working on."

"Okay!" With that, Pansy walks away leaving Draco to his books. It's not as if he was lying about the studying. The Dark Arts book did pertain a special interest to him.


	10. May 7th

"Wait Mum, so you dated Uncle Ron?" Hermione nods, watching her young daughter's face snarl with disgust. "No offense, I love Uncle Ron and all, but really? And I think all this about dad never saying I love you is rubbish! He says it all the time."

"Just keep reading."

"Okay, but Mum whose handwriting is this?" Looking over Lynx shoulder she sighs, she knew this was coming. Only one person nearly drew their letters with those kind of curls and bends. Only one person turned basic handwriting into a form of calligraphy, delicately wrapping their personality around each letter.

"That would be your Aunt Sonya's."

_May 7th_

_Ronnie, my love,_

_I have terrific news. I wish I could come there to see you to tell you this. Or that you could come here, for that matter. My bed is awfully lonely without you in it (wink, wink) but since I can't and you can't I feel I should tell you in a letter. A beautiful, handwritten letter on only the prettiest of stationary, don't you agree? We are with child, due in February. I can't wait to see your face. I am so excited. _

_I will love you always, _

_Sonya Kristine Gray_

_P.S._

_Tell dear Luna that I am working on a wonderful painting for her, wrackspurts._

"I think I'm going to puke, Mate." Ron says, his face turning white.

"It can't be that bad if it's from Sonya." Harry answers, grabbing the letter. "Oh"

"Yea mate, what am I going to do? I'm too young to be a daddy."

"I don't know." Harry sighed, to relate or not to relate. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm in the same boat." As soon as Harry said it he knew he shouldn't have.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HARRY!" Ron slams his fists on the table. "First Malfoy steals the love of my life, MALFOY! Then, I find out I'm going to be a daddy, and now this! This!" Ron storms out of the Great Hall "Can't be first at bloody nothing around here!"

Harry watches as Hermione whispers something to Draco. They didn't just sit next to each other anymore, she had to cuddle next to him at the Slytherin table. Holding his breath, he watches as Hermione gets up slowly, pecking Draco on the cheek, and then walks over sitting next to Harry.

"What was that about?" She asks, sitting down next to Harry.

"I just told Ron Ginny was pregnant."

"Oh...Congratulations."

"Thanks, he also just told me Sonya is too."

"Sonya is his new girlfriend?" Harry nods, seeing that suddenly Hermione's face had hardened. "Well, it serves him right! Shagging a girl he barely even knows!" With that, Hermione stands up, walking back over to Draco. Harry just sighs, resting his head on his hands.

"I think it's silly." Hermione laughs, "that's all. That all this time you and Harry have spent hating each other, all this time you tried making me hate you." Draco couldn't help but smile himself, even if the topic was of Potter "Waste of energy really."

"And what do you expect me to do?" Draco laughs back, trying to sound sarcastic "See if he'll get me on as an Auror? Work beside him and Weasel-Bee? Maybe we can go out and save the world, become the New Golden Trio. That's what the world needs, is a Malfoy as an Auror."

"No, just be nice to him. Harry's a good person and-"

"And I offered to be friends with Potter, years ago."

"After insulting Ron and Hagrid. I would have laughed at you too."

"And there's a difference in what they did, teasing you to the point of tears and then asking you to be their puppy."

"And you made fun of me, tortured me. Why should I trust a.." She had to fight back the laugh as she forced a serious face, deepening her voice. "A Malfoy."

"Was you just trying to sound like my father?" Draco laughs.

"Maybe."

"Well sounded good if you were, sounded just like him. Have to put a little less tone in your voice, you haven't slept in weeks you know." Hermione can't help but giggle, listening to Draco insult his father.

"Well of course he hasn't slept in weeks, having nightmares of whatever it is he does, no doubt." Suddenly Draco's face hardens.

"People like him, that's the reason I'd never have kids. No point in bringing anyone else into this bloody hell. We'll all be dead anyway."

"What?"

"You heard me, the Mud-Bloods die because they are Mud-Bloods, the Half-Breeds can't make up their bloody minds, and us Pure-Bloods all get sucked into the Death Eaters. There is no mercy here for a child."

"Oh," Hermione whispers "Well you're different Malfoy, you're not-"

"I'm not what? A Malfoy?" He had a point.

"You're not like the others. You're not like your father."

"You're right. I'm not." With that Draco leans in, kissing Hermione under the tree.

"DRACO!" He hears, turning his head towards the voice. Goyle half runs towards them, out of breath by the time he gets there. "We...We...We.."

"Spit it out!"

"We..Are..All..Going. Ugh," Taking a deep breath, he restarts, still breathing hard. "We are all going to Three Broomsticks tonight. Celebrate and what not. They are having a live band." Draco looks at Hermione who nods her head.

"We're in."


	11. May 8th

_May 8th_

_My dearest, sweetest Hermione,_

_I can't believe last night. You were beautiful in the moonlight. You had the softest skin I have ever felt. Believe me when I say I have never felt this way for a woman, much less a Muggle born in my life. I nearly think you may complete me._

_The one and only,_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

Hermione walks into Three Broomsticks looking around for Draco. The pub was crowded, overwhelming even. Slowly, she makes her way to an empty table.

"What can I get for you madam?" The waiter asks, bowing down.

"Butterbeer please." Hermione answers before continuing to looking around for Draco. Suddenly, Ron walks up to her, a beautiful blond under his arm. Hermione knew automatically who it was but she couldn't help but feel intimidated by the woman's beauty. Her hair was light blond, almost white and in a pixie haircut, her eyes an icy blue.

"Hey Mione, this is Sonya. Sonya this is-"

"Mione? As in Hermione? Like THE Hermione Granger?" The blond squeals, wrapping her arms around Hermione. She spoke with an accent almost of royalty, but her personality was extremely laid back. "Ronnie has told me so much about you, told him I couldn't wait to meet you for myself. You are beautiful, oh my. Malfoy is such a lucky man." Hermione freezes, tensing up as she hears the muggle speak his name. "What's wrong love?" Hermione shakes her head, staring forward. "Oh right, Ronnie go find Harry and Gin." With that, Ron walks away. "Now, tell me what has tensed you up so, love?"

"It's not the best of ideas, you meeting Malfoy."

"Why? Because I'm muggle? Filthy creatures we are." She laughs, "Actually, I can't help but agree with Malfoy. We are filthy, and stupid. After seeing how clean you keep your pubs, have you been in a muggle pub lately? Hideous. And to destroy our environment the way we do, blimey disgusting. We are pathetic!"

"What?" Hermione had never heard such rubbish, a muggle downing themselves like that.

"We are pathetic and bloody disgusting but" She shrugs, "Not much we can do about the fact now is there." Hermione can't help but smile as Ron comes back with Harry and Ginny.

"Harry, Gin." Sonya stands up, greeting them both with a hug. "Hermione and I were just talking about how nasty muggles are."

"Granger? Saying that muggles are nasty? Please." Draco walks around from behind them, causing Sonya to freeze. "I've never heard Hermione say a bad thing about a muggle. And who are you?"

"Gray," Sonya answers, holding out her hand "Sonya Gray."

"Draco Malfoy" Draco answers, shaking her hand. "Are you with.."

"With Ronald." Hermione watched as Sonya's entire demeanor changed to Draco's, holding her head high as if she were royalty, better than Draco. Richer. "I have heard plenty of you Malfoy, Ron has spoken much of you. None of it good, but at least your name is being spoken of and it's hard to redeem a name once it's been ruined."

"Yes, well. I have a liking to getting under Weasel-breath's skin." Sonya snickers at the name. "Pure-blood?" Bracing themselves, Hermione and Ron both tense up not taking their eyes off the conversation.

"One could say that." Sonya replies, "but I'm one for blood status, my family has built itself without relying on the Death Eaters to support us. The good old fashioned way."

Draco nods, "I like your style Gray, too bad you had to settle for a Weasley. Entire family is quite fond of muggles."

"Disgusting creatures if you ask me."

A smirk on his face, Draco walks towards a waiter. "Butterbeer for the Malfoy table. Make it quick and there will be a tip." With Draco out of hearing distance, everyone sits down.

"Blimey Sonya! Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Ron asks, "Pure-blood? You can't fake being a witch!"

"No, but I don't have to lie either. There hasn't been a witch EVER in my family. My blood is as pure-muggle as it gets." With that, Sonya smirks.

"You're a bloody genius." Ron answers, kissing Sonya fully on the lips.

"And what are you planning on doing when Malfoy finds out? He's going to find out." Hermione asks, keeping her eyes on Draco to make sure he wasn't returning.

"Hopefully by then, he will see not all muggles are the disgrace he believes them to be." Hermione couldn't help but wish that Sonya was right.

"And keeping up in conversations? When Malfoy asks about your wand or a creature you are unfamiliar with?"

"Leave it to me Gin. I pay close attention to detail. I think...think...I can keep up."

"Oh boy." Was all Harry could reply.

"So," Draco announces, returning to the table "Weasel-bee has a pure-blood."

"Really Malfoy, can't you just-"

"Shut up Potter. No one asked your opinion."

"Since your dating a pure-blood you think you can just ask Hermione forgiveness? That she will just let it go like that?"

"Draco, stop." Hermione grumbles under her teeth. "You're being a showoff."

"I'm not. I'm tired of Weasley here thinking he can stomp around like a child whenever someones snogging one of his sisters and then get forgiveness like it's nothing. Isn't that what she said Weasley, that you were" Draco pauses, smirking "more like her brother?"

"That's ENOUGH Malfoy!" Harry answers, standing up. With that, Draco sits down, no need getting on Potter's bad side, he could use him later.

"So tell me Weaslet-"

"Ginny." Harry answers, glaring at him. Just then, easing the tension, the waiter comes, using his wand to float the tray of butterbeers. Sonya can't help but stare, Ron squeezing her hand under the table

"I have five butterbeers and a tea, complimentary of Mr. Malfoy." Draco nods as the drinks distribute themselves amongst the six people.

"Oh, I can't." Sonya smiles, "I'm expecting. Hermione can have mine."

"You too Weasley? Figured you all would graduate first."

"Yea well, so did I." Ron gives a half-hearted grin.

"I have an idea!" Sonya jumps up, running around to the other side of the table. "Dance with me Malfoy. It's fast paced. Hermione won't get jealous, will you Mione?" Hermione can't help but smile, Draco having no idea.

"No that's fine. Go for it Malfoy." Draco smiles lightly at Hermione before being drug out onto the dance floor.

"Do you think he has any idea?" Ginny asks, watching Draco dance with the blond. When she danced, it was graceful almost as if her feet never touched the ground.

"No clue." Hermione answers.

The rest of the night was spent sitting around drinking. Occasionally, Sonya would drag someone up onto the dance floor, forcing them to dance with her, but other than that she simply talked with Draco, keeping the fact that he was there at the table from being awkward as she threw out different things she hated about the muggles, different war tactics. Draco would bark an insult at Harry or Ron before Hermione or Sonya directed him back towards them, distracting him once again. About halfway through the night, Draco started in with shots of the firewhiskey, all of them being of age.

"Come on Potter. Don't be a muggle."

"You're drunk. And I'm not being a muggle, I'm just not drinking that."

"Weasel?"

"Fine." Ron answers, Draco pouring him a shot. Sonya and Hermione can't help but exchange smiles.

"So tell me." Sonya whispers, "What is going on with you and Malfoy?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione whispers back.

"I mean, are you two a thing yet or not? It's only obvious he loves you. I can see it in his eyes." Hermione laughs, unable to believe how much Sonya picked up on from others.

"Are you sure you're a" She looks a Malfoy before finishing "pure-blood?"

"Positive. Not a drop in my blood. Believe me, when I got with Ronnie I tried and tried. He says I would have noticed by now. Anyway, back on task. You and Malfoy?"

"I don't know, I guess we're a thing. He won't say it though."

"He won't? Malfoy!" Sonya screams, causing Hermione's face to go red. "What's up with you and Granger? Is it official?"

"She's taken, Gray!"

Sonya looks back at Hermione, "He loves you."

"He won't say it."

"Malfoy!" She screams again "Do you love her?" Draco wasn't drunk but he wasn't sober etiher. Hermione could see that. What kind of answer would he give? Would he finally say it?

"Stop asking me all these questions woman! I'm trying to get Weasel-bee drunk so you two can romp later."

"See, I told you." Hermione whispers, Sonya's face red with embarrassment.

After Three Broomsticks closes, Hermione walks Draco back to Hogwarts. He wasn't drunk although he probably should have been, Hermione knowing that it probably wasn't his first round with firewhiskey. As they walk in, Draco pushes Hermione against the wall kissing her fully.

"I really really like you Hermione." He answers, taking his mouth off of hers.

"I love you too Draco." Hermione answers, knowing that's what he means.

"That new girl Weasley has, she's not half bad. Better than Weasley himself actually."

"She is sweet, different but sweet."

"She didn't use magic all night. I found that strange. Even when we were using our wands, she never took hers out."

"Not all witches feel the need to zap everything they see either." Hermione answers, continuing to walk. "And here is where I leave you." She says, standing in front of the painting leading to the Slytherin Dungeon.

"Hermione, don't go."

"What are you talking about? I'm not going to pitch a tent out here! And I'm defiantly not allowed in there."

"Granger, when was the last time you defied gravity?"

Next thing Hermione knows, she is in the Slytherin sleeping quarters. Kissing Draco, she falls back onto his bed,pulling him on top of her. As he tugs her shirt off, Hermione works to unbuckle his belt.

"I love you Draco." She whispers into the darkness as Draco kisses on her neck. Gently, he picks his head up gazing into her eyes.

"Does it count if I say me too?" Hermione sighs, Draco already knowing he screwed up. Rolling over he sits on the side of the bed, facing away from her with his hands covering his face. "Fine Granger, I quit. I'm done. I can't say what you want me to. You may leave."

"I may leave? I may leave? Thanks for making it sound like the feeling is mutual Malfoy!"

"Well obviously it isn't if you won't even accept the fact that I can't say it!" Draco stands up yelling, "It's not that I don't want to, I just can't! What part of that can't you get through your head! Or is the muggle clouding it agian?" With that, Draco moves his head, barely missing getting hit by a shoe.

"Next time I'll use my wand and I won't miss."

"Look Granger, if you have to leave over something as pathetic as that one word, GO!" Draco points towards the door. "But I want to let you know , no one will ever replace you. I will never hate someone as much as I hate you! I can't imagine having someone this close to my heart." With that, Hermione flies across the bed, her mouth on his. She couldn't even describe the feeling as his mouth explored hers, as his body joined hers.

Draco watches as the sun rises, shining light through the tiny window at the top of the room across Hermione's , Draco climbs back into bed beside her, wrapping his arm around her.

"Where were you?" She whispers into the dark green satin sheets.

"You're supposed to be asleep."

"So are you." She smiles, rolling over to face him. "Where were you?"

"I went to the bathroom, is that such a crime?"

"Not nearly as bad as Goyle's snoring." She laughs, looking over at the bed not far from Draco's. She thinks of how thankful they were that he didn't come in until nearly two, giving them plenty of alone time.

"Horrible, isn't it?" Draco smiles, kissing her.

"What happened last night, was that a mistake?"

"No! No! God no, Granger! I...I really really like you."

"Don't say that afterwards, it only makes it all hurt worse in the end."

"Hermione, I mean it." He gazes into her eyes, feeling her heartbeat against his chest. "You are not like all the other girls. I would never do anything to hurt you."

"I've heard that one before Malfoy."

"Okay, so what do I have to do to prove myself to you, to prove that I lo-, that I really like you?"

"Say those words."

"I can't, I've never said them to anyone. My Mum has never heard those words come out of my mouth."

"Has anyone ever said them to you?" Draco shakes his head, making Hermione want to cry "My Mum has done the whole 'your loving mother' thing or 'with greatest love' but no one has ever said those three words to me."

"Draco" Hermione whispers onto his lips "I love you."

"I know the feeling" He whispers back, kissing her lightly.


	12. May 25th

"Mum! That is sodding disgusting!"

Hermione didn't even have to ask, she knew which letter her daughter had read.

"Your father and I were young."

"And bloody crazy! And why didn't you tell me that Aunt Sonya lied about her blood status? How did she even get into the Three Broomsticks?"

"Your Grandpap could pull some strings back in his day. Just keep reading."

_May 25th  
_

_Mum,  
_

_I have amazing news. I have passed nearly all of my N.E.W.T's with Exceeding Expectations. Of course, I got Exceeding on Potions, as well as Defense against Dark Magic. Felt I should tell you the great news. Still unsure of my career choice though, will let you know when I decide.  
_

_Your loving son,  
_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy  
_

_P.S.  
_

_Potter didn't pass all of his N.E.W.T's, guess that means The-Chosen-One won't be The-Chosen-Auror.  
_

The week following N.E.W.T's, Draco and Hermione sat with Harry, Ginny, and Ron for breakfast and lunch. Whenever the Grand Hall was fuller at dinner, they would sit at the Slytherin table. It was Draco's idea, said it was good for Hermione to still feel like she still had family. To celebrate the fact that N.E.W.T's were over, Molly invited all the kids, Hermione and Draco included, to the Burrow for a nice Sunday dinner. Waiting for dinner, the thought of a swim started sounding pretty nice.

"What do you mean you don't apparate?" Draco snarls, looking at Sonya.

"I mean, I simply don't. I feel no need to, riding with Ronnie is so much more pleasant."

"You mean like on his broom?" Hermione asks, not knowing how the Ministry would ever let Ron get away with that.

"Well, it would be too much details if I meant any other way." Sonya laughs with a wink, causing Ron to blush immensely. "Besides, I never could get over the whole 'my body's being squished together to a tiny speck of dust' thing. It's bloody uncomfortable, no?"

"And you Potter, what's your excuse?"

"I'm not saying anything against it, I'm just saying if we do we should wait until Sonya and Ron get there to start swimming."

"Fine, I'll do it alone. Pathetic." He glares down at Sonya, words not needing to say what he is referencing to.

"Excuse me!" Sonya hollers, walking towards Malfoy. For the first time ever, Hermione watched someone make Draco quiver without putting a wand in his face. "I have done nothing to you for you to consider me pathetic! If anything, you're the pathetic one! Relying solely on Magic, just as pathetic as relying solely on Muggle, the two should go hand in hand Malfoy." Suddenly, she glares at him, causing him to shudder "Don't EVER call me pathetic again, do I make myself clear?" Draco simply nods, squeezing his eyes shut. The worst was over. She wasn't going to hex him, or curse him, or jinx him for that matter. Slowly, Malfoy opens his eyes.

"That's why I love 'er mate." Ron whispers to Harry, "She's my pretty little firecracker."

In the end, it was agreed. Harry and Draco would apparate to the pond, while the rest of them flew by broomstick. Ginny because she was pregnant, Hermione for company, and Ron and Sonya for the obvious reason.

"Potter," At the sound of his name Harry turns around, now having his back to the pond. "I sent off the letter"

"Thank you,but I'm sure you didn't pull me aside just to tell me that."

"I've been looking into what I want to do after Hogwarts. I think I could use your assistance."

"You want my help?"

"I want Hermione's justice. I want to become an Auror."

"Honestly Malfoy, I don't see that happening." Harry answers, turning his back to Draco. Quickly Draco steps back in front of him, making himself known.

"I'm asking for your help not your opinion Potter. Will you help me get on or not?"

"I don't think that's even possible Malfoy. I think the Ministry would laugh in even my face." _And I don't know that I would blame the_m.

"And what am I missing? I passed the N.E.W.T.'s"

"You're a Malfoy and a Black for that matter, they would never allow it for that reason alone." Draco looked at Harry, sincerity in his eyes, vengeance in his heart.

"Then I will follow you, behind every quest until they give in, Potter. And my father is not to hear about this. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes." Harry answers, walking away.

Hermione couldn't explain the feelings she felt when she saw Ron and Sonya riding on the broomstick together. Walking around it wasn't even like they were a couple, but seeing them now, the emotion was overwhelming. Unlike most, Hermione included, who looked around and enjoyed the view their first time in the air on a broomstick, Sonya simply wrapped her arms around Ron's stomach, laying her head against his back. Her eyes were closed but the smile on her face, the casualness of it all, told Hermione she was at peace. Ron's hand gently set on Sonya's, the other hand holding the broomstick for support, a gentle grin on his face. Turning away quickly, Hermione couldn't help but feel she was intruding, even with such a simple gesture.

"How does he get away with that?" She whispers to Ginny.

"The Ministry has been hurting for Aurors since the war, they aren't even training them anymore. Just trying to fill in the gaps with respected witches and wizards quickly. They begged Harry and Ron to join after school, even asked Neville. Ron told them that the only way he would is if he could do magic around Sonya. Any magic done around her now, the Ministry don't even pay attention."

"Has Harry put any restrictions on joining?"

"None yet but he's not happy on the thought. Said he would like to get his training in before jumping into the field." Hermione nods as they all swoop down towards the pond, Sonya laughing as the wind blows into her face.

"Come on Sonny," Ron hollers, water up to his waist. "The water feels great."

"I can't swim" Sonya hollers back, laying in the sun. "Sorry"

"Just come out to here," Ron points directly in front of him.

"I can't, I'll melt." Sonya jokes, getting a snicker out of Harry and Hermione. Ginny, Ron, and Draco simply looking at her confused.

"Don't say a word." Ginny whispers, swimming up next to Hermione "But look at Malfoy."

Ron was too busy flirting to notice Draco pulling his wand from the side of his swimming trunks, nor did he notice as Draco lightly lifted the wand above the water pointing it directly at Ron.

"NOW MALFOY!" Was the last thing Ron heard before his feet flew out from underneath him, sinking his head under the water. He couldn't help but laugh as he regained his footing on the water bottom.

"It's on, Malfoy! ACCIO TRUNKS!" Ginny and Hermione can't help but snicker as Draco's feet fly out from underneath him sinking him under the water, his swimming trunks in Ron's hand. Hermione swims over, grabbing Draco by the arm and lifting him back up onto his feet. She can't help but look down into the water, blushing. Draco slicks his hair back with a smile before pointing his wand back at Ron.

"Bring it Weasley."

"AGUAMENTI!" Harry yells, spraying Hermione with water.

"Are you kidding me?" She laughs, drenched in water, and sprays him back. Sonya can't help but laugh from shore as she watches them all play in the water.

"I could kill him now." the masked stranger whispers, looking down at the group.

"You could not. The group is too large. Six witches and wizards, they have you outnumbered."

"No, I've been watching the fairy. She's muggle, never picks up a wand. Besides, I don't want to kill them all, just The Chosen One and The Traitor."

"That's not our mission, our mission is to watch them. Can you imagine what Lucius would do to us if we killed him?"

"What would Lucius do if he knew his son was the enemy? Forget it, I'm going down. Join me or don't."

The laughing stops whenever Draco flies out of the water, hitting a tree on the opposite side of the pond. Two Death Eaters come down from the tree line, hitting Ginny with a jolt this time, knocking her off her feet.

"Draco!" Hermione screams, wading towards him. Using her wand, she attacks one of the Death Eaters. She can tell by the long hair put up neatly into a bun that the Death Eater was a girl.

"SECTUM SEMPRA!" Ron screams, placing a cut on the other Death Eater's arm. Using his own body, he blocks Sonya from their sight.

"Let me help!" Sonya cries, trying to push past him.

"You can help by staying back! You are muggle, they will kill you in a heartbeat."

The female Death Eater gets back up, trapping Harry between a set of trees and the pond. Pointing his wand at the woman, he takes a step backwards, tripping over a tree root and winding up on the ground facing the woman. He couldn't help but shake "AVADA-

"DESCENDO BRANCH!" Draco screams, causing the branch to fall on the Death Eater. Quickly, the other Death Eater apparates.

"She's out." Ginny whispers, checking the Death Eater for a pulse after they move the branch. "And she don't look familiar either.

"Did you recognize her Malfoy?" Ron asks, Draco shaking his head. "Do it Hermione."

"Obliviate."

Quietly they all stand there for a minute, looking at the Death Eater before walking away.

"If it were up to me, she'd be dead." Ron whispers to Sonya. "She would have killed you, she was trying to kill all of us." Sonya simply nods before kneeling over, throwing up. She couldn't believe she had been that close to death, they had all been that close to death.

"Malfoy" Harry calls, causing Malfoy to fall back from the group, the two of them walking back alone. "You saved my life."

"They wpuld have killed us both Potter. I did what I had to."

"I'll talk to the Ministry tomorrow, I promise."


	13. May 27th

"Dad, have you ever killed anyone?" Draco looks up from his desk, seeing Lynx standing in the doorway. Her black hair, his aunt's hair, was still wet from her shower. She looked about sixteen, always looking grown for her age. Her pajamas were the only thing reminding Draco that she was still his little girl, the frogs against the neon blue background.

"Come in" He sighs. He knew this conversation was coming eventually. It had with Scorpius. Weasley and Potter had faced it with all of their children, it was just a matter of time before Lynx would be asking the same questions. "Sit."

"I'm not going to sit until you answer my question!" Lynx yells back, her mother's temper showing through.

"I said sit." Draco snarls, never raising his voice "Or you won't get an answer." With that, Lynx sits down in the chair opposite of Draco.

"Once." Honesty was the best policy was what Potter had always told him about this conversation. Draco imagined it was easier for him to discuss this with Lynx than Weasley with Rose.

"Oh," Lynx answers, not expecting her father to be so honest about it.

_May 27th_

_Minny,  
_

_Just wanted to tell you my love, you are glowing beautifully. When are you due? I noticed you didn't mention anything about it swimming but none of us said much of anything after the incident did we? Ronnie is still quite shaken over it all. Says he never should have taken along. I can't help but feel the attack was my fault. Anyway, Congratulations!  
_

_Love you dearly,  
_

_Sonya Kristine Gray  
_

"I think you're mistaken." Hermione laughs, nervous. "There's no way."

"Actually.." Ginny announces in the Weasley kitchen, "There is a way. Remember telling me about that dream?" Hermione silently curses herself for always telling Ginny everything.

"There was only once Gin."

"All it takes is once" Flustered, Hermione can't argue.

"Fine." She barks, "Give me the test."

Five minutes later she walks out of the bathroom, face red. "Something was wrong with that one, an error of some sort." She lies "Give me another."

Slowly, Sonya hands her another pink box, exchanging glances with Ginny.

"I'm not pregnant." Hermione tells herself, walking into the bathroom.

"Another error" She answers five minutes later, getting handed another pink box. Slowly, she walks back into the kitchen.

"Another error?" Hermione nods, taking another one into the bathroom, returning five minutes later.

"Let's take another one."

"For good measure?" Ginny asks, Hermione nodding.

"I can't be." Hermione exclaims, walking back to the kitchen table staring straight ahead, as if she were the only one in the room.

"Four pregnancy tests don't lie, Minny." Sonya replies concerned. "Did you use protection?"

"Of course they did. It's Hermione, when has she ever been that careless. You did use it, didn't you?" Ginny answers, rubbing her own belly.

"Well, of course." Hermione lies, still not facing the other girls

"That don't matter, me and Ronnie used one too, and look at me." Sonya points down at her stomach, "Our precious little half-breed. Best of both worlds."

"There is no way we are all pregnant. There has got to be something wrong with these."

"Dreams don't lie, Hermione." Ginny answered, "They tell you before a pregnancy test ever will. If you don't believe me, take another one."

"I will." Hermione answers, going back into the bathroom.

Sitting in the bathroom, Hermione looks down at the fifth pregnancy test. The two pink lines staring back at her, laughing at her. _He can't even say I love you. How can we raise a child when he can't even say I love you.__  
_


	14. May 30th

_May 30th_

_Malfoy,  
_

_I have done what you asked. The Ministry said they would accept you under one condition. You are to train and work under me. Welcome to the team. Don't let me down.  
_

_Harry Potter  
_

Draco nods from across the Grande Hall, putting the note gently in his pocket.

"What was that about?" Hermione asks, nodding towards the letter.

"Nothing." Draco answers, his mind off in the distance.

"I don't know what you are trying to keep from me Draco, but I don't like it." Hermione snaps back. "You haven't said a thing to me all week!"

"I am trying to find out what we are going to do Hermione. We can't rely on Hogwarts forever. Eventually you have to grow up!"

"What do you mean what we are going to do? And I have grown up!"

"Look," Draco hisses, leaning in close to Hermione "We can't talk about it here. I will give you a time and place later."

"But I need to talk to you."

"Later"

"But-"

"Later." He glares, walking away from the table.

In potions class, Draco don't say a word to Hermione. He wouldn't even look at her. Instead he focused on the Jobberknoll feathers, on making one of the few potions Snape made sure he could perfect.

"We need to talk" Draco whispers, walking past Hermione out of the classroom.

"When and where?" Hermione sighs.

"The Astronomy Tower, Sunset."

"Fine." Hermione answers before walking off.

"Oh, and Granger?" Draco calls, causing Hermione to turn around. "You're still my favorite girl." Hermione couldn't help but smile, Draco had his own ways of explaining his love for her. To this day the words have never crossed his lips, but Hermione knew the feeling was mutual. He felt the same either way.

_What on earth could we need to talk about that can't be discussed at dinner. _Hermione thought to herself, watching the sunset. _Harry, Ron and I could talk about everything there in the Grande Hall. _

"Hermione my love." Draco calls from behind her, causing Hermione to jump.

"What is this all about Malfoy?" Draco flinched, knowing he was in trouble when she used his surname. "You drag me all the way to the top of the Astronomy Tower because we need to talk." Draco just stares at her. "Well, bloody talk!" She screams, not expecting to hear those four words come out of his mouth in return.

"I've become an Auror."

"A what? I've never heard such an absurd line in all my life, and if you think this is going to make up for you ignoring me all week, well it's not."

"Please" Draco snarls, "I'm not trying to make up. Everything had to be in order before you were told."

"Everything had to be in order? In order? How many times did the Ministry laugh in your face before they finally accepted you?" Hermione screams "And what did you have to do? Beg daddy to put in a good word!"

"My father doesn't know about this, and I'm planning on keeping it that way."

"You really don't think things through, do you Malfoy? Just jump on the bandwagon with everyone else, not even thinking. An Auror is a life or death thing, it's not to be taken lightly." _Our child is going to be an orphan. You don't know the first thing about being a hero.  
_

"You think I don't know about life or death," Draco snarls, not raising his voice. Standing in Hermione's face, he pulls her closer to him"You think becoming a bloody Death Eater was something I did for fun. I know more about life or death than you ever would Granger and don't forget it"

"I highly doubt it." Hermione yells, smacking Draco on the chest. "Just because you were the bad guy doesn't mean anything."

"I WAS the bad guy!" Draco hollers back, finally raising his voice. "Yes, Granger, I WAS the bad guy. And now I'm an Auror. The sooner you can get that past the muggle in your head, the better!" With that Draco stomps down the stairs, leaving Hermione in the tower alone.


	15. May 31st

_May 31st_

_My dearest Hermione,  
_

_I have become an Auror for you. For you and you alone. Try to understand, I have to do this.  
_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy  
_

"Funny thing, pregnancy is." Ginny says, holding Hermione's hair back "Don't show a single sign until you take the test. Then suddenly, BOOM. Everything hits you at once."

"I miss being able to eat." Hermione groans, the thought of food sending her back to gagging.

"I know," Ginny whispers, brushing a random strand of hair out of Hermione's face. "Malfoy was telling Harry you bit his head off."

Hermione sighs sitting back on the floor, leaning her head against the stall "I love him Ginny. I love Draco, I love our child. And now, in the midst of everything going right, he tells me he is going off to fight...to fight for something he don't even believe in."

"He's changed Hermione."

"He couldn't win a war for something that he did believe in Ginny, how is he going to fight for something that he don't? Is he trying to get himself killed?"

"I don't know, but Harry has faith." Ginny answers, quickly grabbing Hermione's hair as she kneels over the lavatory again, dry heaving.

"You really serious about this mate?" Ron asks with a mouthful of food, looking at Draco.

"If I wasn't serious do you think I would have joined, Weasley? You think I'd do something like this for fun?"

Ron didn't answer, instead he simply looks down at his plate. "Mione's been on edge lately. I asked her something today and I thought she'd hex me."

Harry shrugs, "Don't know mate."

"Been kinda snippy with me too." Draco answers, looking up "Ever since I told her."

"Great Malfoy, thanks to you Mione hates us all." Ron answers, earning himself a sneer. "Has Ginny said anything? Those two talk about everything."

"No," Harry lies, knowing it's not his place. "Just that she's worried about Malfoy, said she hasn't been able to eat for days. Everything she does eat comes back up."

"Because of me?" The look on Draco face changing, softening. "Where is she?"

"Probably in the lavatory again mate, can't keep anything down." Ron answers as Draco runs out of the room "Hope he's not planning on going in there. They'll kill him on the spot." Harry can't help but laugh at the fear in Ron's eyes for their newfound partner.

"Weaslette!" Ginny turns around, looking for the male voice in the girls lavatory. "Weaslette!"

"Is that-"

"That's Draco" Hermione groans before gagging again.

"I'll be right back" Ginny promises, walking away from the stall and out the door, facing Draco in the hallway"What are you doing?"

"Hermione, is she okay?"

"You call me out of the lavatory to ask- WAIT! How did you know I was in the lavatory?" Draco had to admit, the shock on Ginny's face as she asked the question was priceless.

"Potter told me. Where is she Weaslette?"

Ginny shakes off the wonder of how Harry even knew she was in the lavatory, "She's..busy"

"Doing what?" Draco barks, then shaking his head "Don't answer that Weaslette. Is she decent?"

Ginny nods.

"Is she alone?"

Ginny nods again.

"Fine, guard the door. You let anyone through Weaslette and" Draco didn't even finish, letting Ginny fill in the blanks with her own threats.

"It's fine, go." Ginny pushes him forward, towards the door._Hopefully that's not how she tells him._

"Hermione, are you in here?"

"Draco?" Hermione asks, wiping her chin. "Why are you in here!"

"I had to talk to you." He answers, walking into the stall. "Potter told me everything."

"He did?" _How could he?_

"You're scared, I know that. Listen here Hermione, you need to relax. I can handle my own."

"Oh," _Scared, of course. Harry wouldn't have told him something like that. _"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to blow up on you. I just don't know what I'd do if I lost you. If I lost Harry or Ron." _Ron. Could he even handle his own? _

"Look at me Hermione. Potter is training me, Weasel is training me." He didn't have to mention that they both trained the D.A to her, she knew they could train an army, what was one wizard.

"Promise me." Hermione groans, fighting back the urge to lean back over the lavatory. "Promise me you won't try to be the hero."

"Bloody hell Granger" Draco barks, "When has a Malfoy ever been a hero?" Hermione can't help but smile before leaning back over, Draco holding back her hair as she gets sick again. "I care about you." He whispers into her hair. "I always will."


	16. June 4th

_June 4th_

_Sonya,  
_

_We are having dinner at Mum's on Sunday. She asked that I invite you. It's nothing big but with graduation being next week, Mum wants to get a celebration dinner in before Harry, Malfoy and I leave. Please come.  
_

_I'll always love you,  
_

_Ron  
_

"What happened?" Sonya cries, stepping out onto the front steps of the Burrow. Helping Molly make dinner, the screams in Hermione's voice stopped Sonya dead in her tracks causing her to come outside to see what the ruckus was all about.

"Hermione tried getting him to say the words again." Harry answers, leaning against the door frame. "Malfoy wouldn't budge."

"Minny Love." Sonya sighs under her breath, "Going to scare him off with all this. She can't just let it be, can she?"

"I hate you!" Hermione screams across the field, "You selfish, pompous little boy!"

"I'm selfish! I have bent over backwards for you, Hermione Granger! I am giving up everything I have going for me for you!"

"And yet, you still can't say those three words? How hard are three words?"

"Really hard!" Draco screams back at me.

"This is why two only-children shouldn't date." Ron says, looking at Sonya. Draco and Hermione were out of hearing distance for Ron's small comments, but the screaming could be heard even inside the Burrow. "They could argue for days about who is more spoiled." Harry and Ginny both simply nod.

"What about you?" Draco screams back at me. "So wrapped up in your books, how long did it take you to realize that you were even in a relationship!"

"Well, I never-"

"Never what Granger! Never realized that in order for me to love you, I have to actually see you. I don't, EVER, because you're always too wrapped up in reading about Italy or Rome or Australia or some other muggle country! If you want a nasty muggle, go get one! Don't let me stop you!"

"If I wanted a muggle, I would get one."

"Awww, I'm hurt." Sonya critiques sarcastically. "She don't want a muggle."

"Whatever!"

"Don't whatever me! I will turn you into a ferret Malfoy! Let you see yourself for the weasel you really are!"

"Weasel? And what about me makes me a weasel exactly? I'm not the one with mood swings every day! Can't even talk to you without you becoming irate like this!"

"I'm irate because I'm PREGNANT!" Hermione screams back, causing Draco to stop in his tracks. His wand hitting the ground, Draco simply stares.

"You're what?"

"I'm pregnant Draco, you're going to be a daddy." Looking at her, he stops clenching his jaw, his eyes soften. Slowly Draco walks away, Hermione dropping to the ground as tears fall from her cheeks.

"Well that explains a lot." Ron mumbles, reaching for the front door handle

"I think not Ronald Weasley." Sonya softly puts her hand on his shoulder. The ice in her eyes burning through him, telling him more than words could. "He is going to be fighting alongside you. Go talk to him."

"I don't think I'm the person Malfoy would want to talk to right now. In fact, I'm probably the last person he would want to talk to." Ron argues.

"All the more reason why you need to get over there and talk to him. You may not like the thought but you are going to be partners, you need to rely on each other."

"Blimey, do I have to Son?" Ron asks, before receiving a glare from Sonya. "Fine, bloody hell." With that Ron stomps off after Draco, begging that he isn't crying as he follows him into the thicket. Keeping his distance, Ron simply follows behind. He had grown up in these weeds, knew them like the back of his hand. This was where Fred had...Fred, right...this is where the twins had tried doing an Unbreakable Vow with him at the age of seven. This is where Ginny forced him to hide because she had begged for a pretend wedding and he couldn't see his "bride". These weeds were nothing new to him. Suddenly in the middle of the weeds, hiding in the thicket from everyone else, Draco drops on his knees to the ground. His head in his hands, Ron walks up to him slowly.

"I heard the news mate." He says softly, trying not to spook him. Gently, Ron puts his hand on Draco's shoulder.

Draco flinches away, "Get off of me Weasley, like YOU" He snarls the word, a face of bitterness "would even understand. Couldn't wait to get that bloody pink line could you? Start on the family tree."

"Stop being an arse Malfoy. I'll be bloody honest, I'm scared as hell. I don't know the first thing about being a daddy, barely knew how to be a brother." Ron watches as Draco stops clenching his jaw. Almost having a grin on his face, almost, Draco teases back.

"How was that? You all sleeping in one room?"

"Very funny. Look, I'm scared too, bloody terrified really. What if I can't do this. What if, hell what if my baby comes out like you?" Draco can't help but smirk, "What do I tell Sonny if the baby comes out a real pain in the arse?"

"Sorry mate," Draco says, talking through his nose to try to imitate Ron "I don't know what happened, Bloody must have had a child with style." Ron can't help my smile "You are having a pure-blood, chances are it could be as charming as me."

"Don't get your hopes up." Ron laughs, "But it's bloody scary mate."

"Malfoys shouldn't have kids." Draco answers, playing with a blade of grass.

"Can say that again."

"Watch yourself Weasley." Draco glares, "My mum tried. There is so much pressure with being a Malfoy, so much-"

"Darkness" Ron fills in, getting a nod back from Draco.

"How am I supposed to be a father Weasley? Better yet, how are you?"

"Don't know mate. Actually when Sonny told me, I couldn't talk to her for a week. What do you even say to that?"

"Are you excited?" Ron nods, barely enough for Draco to see.

"I hope it's a girl, look just like Sonny." Draco smirks, standing up.

"I think I need to go talk to Hermione."

Ron forfeited his old bedroom for Hermione and Draco to talk in, giving them privacy but allowing them to still be in the comfort of Molly's home. Hermione sitting on the bed, Draco paces in front of her. Fifteen minutes in Ron's bedroom and not a word had been spoken, just Hermione watching Draco pace.

"Can you please say something?" She finally says, breaking the silence in the room.

"I don't know what to say. A Malfoy should not have kids."

"You're not like the other Malfoys, Draco. You are a better person than that."

"A Malfoy should not have kids." He repeats, not even saying it to Hermione and goes back to pacing.

"I'm scared too."

"What if...What if I'm just like my father? What if I am better off being out of our child's life than in it?" Hermione stands up, facing Draco. He shivers as she puts her hand on his cheek, cradling his face. Gently, she sets her forehead against his.

"You are nothing like your father." She whispers kissing him gently on the lips. Taking his right hand in her hands, she places it upon her still flat stomach. "I need you Draco, our child needs you."

A tear slides down Draco's cheek as he looks at his hand on her stomach, knowing that his only child was sitting right on the other side. "You really think we can do this?"

"I know we can." She answers, closing her eyes peacefully "I know we can."

Harry had agreed they could live with him and Ginny at 12 Gimmauld after graduation, until they could get on their feet. Intent on his parents not knowing until after graduation, Draco nodded a thanks.

"After dinner love," Sonya smiles at Draco "We will work on your training."

"I would like that Gray."

"So, do I have three grand babies on the way then?" Molly asks, floating the mashed potatoes across the table to Arthur with her wand. Draco simply glares at Hermione, trying to figure out the meaning of that sentence.

"Only if you're willing to have Malfoy as a son-in-law," Ginny jokes, taking a drink of pumpkin juice.

"Do you love her?" Sonya asks, causing the entire table to go silent.

"What?"

"It's a simple question Malfoy, it doesn't require a hard answer. Do you love Minny or don't you?"

"I can't say it."

"Then don't mate," Ron pipes in, seeing where Sonya is going with this "Just say yes or no."

Draco looks across the table at Hermione, his heart melting. He couldn't believe it, the dark brown of her eyes, the way her hair frizzed out in a million directions. She looked nothing like what one would expect a Malfoy to look like but in that second, with the entire Weasley clan waiting to hear the word leave his mouth, Draco promised himself that one day Hermione Granger would become a Malfoy.

"With all my heart." He whispers, barely audible to the rest of the table.

"Are you trying to get me to bow down to you or are you trying to give me heartburn?" Sonya laughs as Draco points his wand at her chest. "Like this," Reaching down, she picks up a stick to use as if it were a wand. Quickly, she points it at Draco's face, tensing up her own so that even playful Sonya looked like a murderer.

Holding his breath, Draco squeezes his eyes shut. Fear filling his body, he slowly opens his eyes to look at the stick, pulling his face away. He couldn't help but be afraid of what he thought was a witch in front of him.

"It's a stick Malfoy," Sonya laughs, "not a wand. No need to freak out deary. You point it at their chest it means you are unsure of yourself. Put on a poker face and point it at theirs. Stern up, tighten your lips to a straight line. They will never know if you are bluffing." Draco nods, taking in every word she said.

The other four sit in the grass not far from where Sonya was teaching Draco. Ginny's head in Harry's lap, he gently brushed the hair out of her face.

"What do you think he would do if he knew he was being trained by a muggle?" Ginny laughs, out of Draco's hearing.

"Probably hex us all." Ron answers, "But Sonya knows what she's talking about. She can read people better than anyone I know."

"Are you going to use your wand?" Draco asks Sonya, confused.

"Look at me Malfoy." Sonya whispers, walking close to her. "Do you have any idea how many family members I have lost because an angry witch or wizard wasn't thinking with a wand. I will not be that witch. I will not lose my family to a wand and I will not touch a wand." _And it wouldn't do any good if I did. _"Ronnie, come here."

With that, Ron stands up walking towards them.

"Stand here" She says, placing Ron about seven feet in front of Draco. "I would do this but I don't think it's good for the baby." Sonya laughs, "Like I told you, Malfoy." Draco nods, pointing his wand at Ron.

"Um Sonny, what is he doing?"

"EVERTA STATUM!" With that, Ron flies back about a foot causing Harry, Ginny and Hermione to stand up suddenly.

"He's fine." Sonya laughs, "No offense Malfoy, I know you take pride in this spell, but you suck at it." Reaching down, she helps Ron up. "Where did you point your wand?"

"His legs?" Draco answers, half questioning himself.

"Point it at his chest this time, right at his heart. That's where Hermione lies, that's where your enemies hatred for her will lie. She is the reason you are doing this."

Bracing himself with his eyes closed, Ron waits for the attack, knowing it's going to be stronger this time.

"She's still in your heart?" Draco asks, looking at Ron. Slowly Ron opens his eyes.

"She's Hermione, there will never be anyone like her."

"EVERTA STATUM!" With that, Ron flies back another two feet.

"Bloody hell Sonya, you had to have me be the test dummy." Ron groans in pain, rolling from his stomach to his back.

"How was that one Weasley?"

"Bloody fantastic mate."


	17. June 10th

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, this chapter honestly put a tear in my eye. I hope you enjoy.**_  
_

_June 10th_

_My dearest sweetest Hermione,  
_

_By the time you find this letter I will be gone, off to finish my first mission. I know I did not speak to you at graduation and for that I apologize. I am not yet ready to tell my parents of our child, of our love. Please understand. I care for you so, I am doing this for you alone. If something happens to me, if for some reason I don't make it back alive please let our baby know of my love for you both. Please name him like we agreed. Please Hermione, above all I beg, please make sure he changes the Malfoy name.  
_

_My feelings for you will never change, you will forever possess my heart,  
_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy._

"What about Aries?" Hermione asks, pointing out the constellation.

"No, it don't feel right."

"Draco, we are graduating tomorrow." Hermione laughs leaning back, onto her hands, staring up at the stars. "And we are spending the night asking the stars what to name our son? You don't find that strange, even for a Malfoy?"

"I spent a lot more time up here than you think. It was peaceful getting away from the 'Slytherin Bad Ass' title I had to carry. I've always felt closer to my mum up here. See," Draco points up into the starry sky "My entire family sits within these stars. Bellatrix, Andromeda. I used to come up here whenever I was given the Dark Mark. I talked to the stars, as if they were my mum. It was comforting."

"I see, what about that one? Orion?"

"Orion Malfoy?" Draco laughs, "No."

"What's wrong with it?"

"I don't like it, that's whats wrong with it." Draco barks back

"Perseus?" Hermione announces, proud of herself "Perseus Malfoy?"

"I like that one. Let's remember that one." Draco was excited at the thought, finally they agreed on a name. "What about that one?" Draco asks, pointing up. The Astronomy tower had the best view of the stars, the best place to figure out a name for his only child.

"Scorpius?"

"Yea, Scorpius Malfoy."

"I..." Hermione looks up at the sky, not able to take her eyes off of the constellation.

"Scorpius?" Draco asks again, confused.

"I..I love it. Scorpius Draco Malfoy!" She screams, kissing Draco. "Scorpius Draco Malfoy!"

After graduation the next day, Hermione watches from a distance as Draco hugs his mother, shakes his father's hand. She can't help but have a tear form in her eye. Draco left with Harry and Ron in a matter of twenty hours and she couldn't even get comfort from him now.

"What's wrong love?" Sonya asks, hugging Hermione.

"He's not ready to tell his family about us, about our family."

"I see, go down to the pond. You deserve a celebration kiss, you've graduated. Malfoy will be there shortly." Hermione knew better than to ask any questions when Sonya came up with a plan. No questions needed to be asked.

"Malfoy, love." Sonya skips towards the Malfoy family, never taking her eyes off of Draco. "Can you believe we have graduated? We have done it!" Draco simply stares at the blonde as she wraps her arms around him, embracing him in a hug. As she pulls away, she looks in his eyes, the icy blue meeting the silver and he can't help but notice a slight wink.

"Yea Gray, I guess we did. Any major plans from here on out?"

"The usual," She laughs, "Save the world, one pure-blood at a time." Turning her head suddenly, as if she just realized that Lucius and Narcissa were present, she smiles. "You must be Mr. Malfoy, Lucius is it?"

"Yes, and you are?" Lucius stares at Sonya like a bug needing to be crushed as she holds her head high.

"Sonya Gray, pure-blood." Noting Lucius wasn't impressed, or was catching on to her lies, Sonya turns her head back to Draco. "Come, Malfoy. I have a special graduation gift to give you down by the pond." With that, she licks her lips seductively, causing Draco to blush.

"Father?" Draco asks, receiving a nod in return. Quietly, they walk off together towards the pond.

"Never seen a woman so bluntly honest when it comes to seduction, Gray." Draco laughs as soon as they are out of hearing distance.

"Never knew a father to be so willing to let his son romp. Hermione is by the pond."

"I owe you one." Draco laughs, giving Sonya a hug.

"I think I have something I should tell you Malfoy." The smile wipes off of Sonya's face as she sighs. "Well, probably two things."

"Spit it out Gray."

"First off, Lucius knows somethings up. He knows you're not planning on staying the bad guy." She watches as Draco silently swears to himself. "Also, I'm a muggle."

"Well, I already knew that."

"You did?" Sonya couldn't believe it. She had been working so hard to keep it a secret, so hard to keep up with the conversations, to hide the awe when they worked their magic.

"Well it didn't take long to figure out. I'm not Weasley, I notice things too. Never carrying a wand, never apparating, never using a single potion. Filthy muggle."

"Disgusting creatures." She smiles, "So are we still friends?"

"I don't have friends. Friends get you killed."

"Right, forgot. Fine, in the face of death?"

"I'll still save your arse."

"Wait! If you knew I was muggle, why did you flinch when I would put the stick in your face?"

Draco smirks, "I didn't want to press my luck."On that note Sonya giggles, running off. Draco continues to walk towards the pond, praying his father will give him more time before asking questions. Silently, he sneaks up behind Hermione, wrapping his arms around her stomach.

"I need you." He whispers softly into her hair, causing her to turn around and face him.

"I love you too."

"Congratulations." With that, Draco gently kisses her, his mouth covering hers. "We have done it."

"How much longer do I have with you?"

"Minutes, I need to get back. Meet me here, tonight?"

"Okay." Hermione answers. Kissing him once more, she puts her hands on his face, holding him close. "Sunset." With that Draco leaves, returning to his parents.

The night was spent lying in each others arms, sleeping on the grass. Not knowing what the next morning had in store for the two of them, Draco gently made love to Hermione as if it were their first time all over again. The following morning, sitting next to Ron, Harry, Ginny and Sonya, they eat their final meal at Hogwarts silently.

"We should get going." Harry whispers, barely audible. Ron and Draco nod in agreement, fear in their eyes as they all walk down towards the pond.

"You don't have to do this Ronnie. We can take care of our family some other way. There are other jobs." Sonya cries, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"No, I have to, for Fred." Hearing anyone mention Fred's name silenced Ginny, but to hear Ron, the brother she was now closest to, say that was the reason he was risking his life was nearly to much. Quickly, she wrapped her arms around Harry, holding him close.

"I'll be fine, Ginny. We are going North, past London." Harry comforts Ginny, "I love you."

"Promise you'll write." Sonya begs, looking Ron in the eyes.

"I'll try." Ron promises causing Ginny to look at Harry, her eyes asking him to do the same.

"It's too dangerous. Too easy for a Death Eater to find my location, or worse. Yours." Ginny nods, understanding.

Draco wraps his arms around Hermione, putting his forehead against hers, gently whispering his words not onto her lips, but into her soul.

"You are my everything" A tear falls down Draco's cheek.

"I love you too. Please, tell me where you are going."

"I can't tell you any more than Harry told Ginny, we are going North, past London."

"What's the mission?"

"No idea."

"That's not comforting. Promise me?"

"I won't go out and be a hero, Hermione. It's not in Malfoy nature." Gently, he kisses her. "I'm leaving that to Potter and the Weasel."

"Come on, we need to go." Harry says, putting his hand on Draco's shoulder.

"I love you!" Hermione cries, pressing her lips hard against Draco's.

"I'll come back alive, we all will." Hermione can't help but cry as she watches Draco get on his broom. Standing there, the three girls watch until the men can no longer be seen in the distance. Reaching into her jacket pocket, Hermione hears a crinkle. Gently, she pulls out the piece of parchment paper. Reading the neat handwriting, she can't help but put her hand up to her mouth. She was now terrified for Draco's life.

_My dearest, sweetest Hermione, _

_By the time you find this letter, I will be gone, off to finish my first mission...  
_


	18. June 11th

_June 11th_

_My dearest Hermione,  
_

_I know that I wrote you earlier, but I couldn't wait to write you again. It is barely past midnight now, we have stopped to rest. Getting a hotel in London (One of the few cities large enough that I can tell you I am here) we have stopped to rest as muggles. I don't know how we would do it, if not for Potter knowing how muggles work. The entire day the muggles have done nothing but prove their disgust to me. Prove that they are the filthy creatures I believed them to be, don't know how you survived amongst them so long. Be sure to tell Gray that she is to rid herself of these nasty beings. Weasley and I went down to a coffee shop today, he ordered me a..what did he call it? A cupapino? Said you had tried ordering him one once. Delicious drinks really, a bit too hot for my liking, but delicious all the same. I promise, they are not nearly as delicious as your kiss. I can't wait to see you again. We get our mission tomorrow, I can't help but feel like this is what I was meant to do.  
_

_Missing your touch,  
_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy.  
_

"Go ahead, I'm not sleeping tonight." Draco grumbles, sitting in the chair at the hotel. From the moment they stepped in the hotel, his eyes had not left the blank television in the corner, and he was not about to let down his guard for the monster now.

"You sure mate?" Ron asks, drying his hair with a towel.

"Yea, can't sleep anyway."

"Worried about Mione?"

"You guessed it Weasley."

"'ay, night mate."

"Nox" Harry whispers, already face down on the pillow. Draco sat there in the dark, listening to Harry talk in his sleep. Mentioning baby names, no doubt. _What kind of a bloody name is Sirius James anyway? Albus Sirius? Really Potter? _The dark gave Draco a whole new outlook on it all, a red light blinking on the ceiling reminding him how alone he really was in this room right now. How different tonight was from last night, sleeping in the grass wrapped up in Hermione's arms. _I miss you Hermione. _

The next morning, Draco takes a shower before Ron or Harry wake up. 'A sleepless night is always best ended with a hot shower' was what his mother had always told him, mostly whenever he had nightmares as a child from his father's Death Eater mask. 'A hot shower and a cold glass of pumpkin juice.' After they all got ready, they went down to the Ministry.

Once in the Ministry, Draco couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. Glares coming from every direction, as well as the whispers and pointing, remind him of who he is. The size of the Atrium didn't help either, the height of the ceiling, the openness of it all, making him feel small, vulnerable. Draco wasn't one for vulnerable.

"This isn't my place." Draco whispers, running up next to Ron.

"Not mine either, makes me bloody uncomfortable, but it's the only way to find out where we are stationed."

"Do you see them watching me?"

"Can't blame 'em mate. You brought it on yourself."

Draco can't help but sigh, "Guess you're right Weasley."

As they enter the Auror Office, they walk over to the bulletin board on the wall, looking for updates. Newspaper clippings cover the board, as well as a list of "Most Wanted Wizards". Draco looks into his father's face on the board, shivering.

"Care to enlighten us on his whereabouts Malfoy?" An older Auror in a brown trench coat asks, standing behind Draco.

"I don't know of his whereabouts," Draco snarls, looking the man up and down. The man's brown hair a mess, as if he hadn't slept in weeks, his eyes a light shade of blue, nearly white.

"Strange, only son of the famous Lucius Malfoy and doesn't even know where he is laying his head at night?"

"He said he doesn't know." Ron jumps in, glaring the man down.

"That's enough" A man answers, walking from behind a row of cubicles. "Malfoy here is a member of our team now and is to be treated as such Dawlish. Do I make myself clear?" The strange man giving Draco a hard time, this Dawlish, nods walking away like a child that had been scolded. "Sorry about that Mr. Malfoy, please understand that the change from one side to the other is still somewhat unsettling for some of our senior Aurors."

"Completely understandable."

"My name is Robards, Gawain Robards. I'm the Head Auror here, if there are any problems-"

"They will be addressed to you." Draco answers, holding his head high.

"Good, nice seeing you again Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley."

"Robards." Harry nods. Ron just stares in awe, face white with nerves.

"Your assignment today is Bedford. There is a wizarding family there that the Death Eaters are looking to attack. They are wanting to make it look as if it's a muggle crime. Find out as much on the group of Death Eaters, catch them if possible, and above all, save the family."

"Yes sir." The three boys announce in unison.

"You are free to go. Oh, and Malfoy?"

"Yes sir."

"If Lucius is in that group of Death Eaters?"

"A Death Eater is a Death Eater sir."

"That's what I like to hear, I think you'll go far here Malfoy."

"Thank you sir."

On their way to Bedford, they are silent. They all decided riding by broomstick was their best bet, none of them being comfortable enough with the city of Bedford to apparate there.

"It's called a muggle mob." Draco finally says, breaking the silence. "My father used to talk about them all the time."

"A muggle mob?" Ron asks, confused. "But there are no muggles involved."

"No, but they are trying to make it look muggle. They will kill the family, blame it on muggles, and then tell other wizards, children even, that the muggles retaliated against the witches and wizards. Easier to turn someone against them if the muggles appear actively violent."

"That's a bloody scary thought." Ron answers.

"Wouldn't surprise me if my father was here. This was his favorite part of the job."


	19. June 15th

_June 15th_

_My bright Sonny,  
_

_I will be home tomorrow by sunset. We have done it, our first mission is complete. Can you believe it? I am now officially an Auror. An innocent life was taken today, a wizard. Malfoy called it a Muggle Mob, where the Death Eaters try killing a wizarding family and blame it on muggles. Any who, we managed to save the wife and child but the father died in the fire. We could hear his screams. I couldn't help but look at the young boy, no older than Teddy now and I lost it. I killed any Death Eater I could find, three total. I shouldn't have. It's not right, but I have to admit Sonny, it felt pretty good. Can't wait to be in your arms again!  
_

_Love always,  
_

_Ron  
_

"That's it, Potter. I've had enough. You are going to drink with us." Draco laughs, pushing a bottle of Firewhiskey across Harry's kitchen table towards him.

"No, I'm not." Harry laughs back.

"What are you two drinking to, anyway?" Sonya laughs, rubbing her belly.

"We're drinking to being alive, to completing our first mission." Draco hollers, holding the bottle of Firewhiskey up.

"We're going to be daddies, Sonny Honey." Ron smiles a big goofy smile at her. "And you" He puts his head up to her belly "My Rosey Posey are going to be the most beautiful little girl there is."

"I don't know about that, Weasley." Draco laughs "Have you ever seen a Malfoy girl who wasn't attractive?" Suddenly Draco's eyes shift over to Hermione, his drunken heart racing. _A Malfoy, it's now or never Draco._

"Yea," Ron laughs "Your mom." Draco's jaw clenches as his face turns red.

"Oh Draco, relax." Hermione whispers into his ear, massaging his shoulders. "He's just kidding."

"Better be." Draco answers, taking another swig of Firewhiskey. "Ugh, that burns." A look of disgust on Draco's face. "Try it Potter."

"Why would I try it if you just told me it burns?" Harry laughs.

"Are you trying to get my husband drunk?" Ginny smiles, walking into the room.

"No miss Weaslette." Draco answers, still trying to get the taste out of his mouth. "Just obliterated." Ron and Harry laugh. "What do you think you're having Potter? Boy?"

"Yea, boys is all my dad's side of the family has ever had."

"Still working on the family tree?" Sonya asks, running her fingers through Ron's hair as he purred like a cat.

"Yea, I am actually, I'm-"

"Well I didn't come here to listen to your muggle family tree, Potte-"

"HEY!" Ron screams, "There is a lady present."

"Sorry Sonya, anywa-"

"Did you just apologize Draco?" Ginny laughs.

"Yes, now-"

"I've got to get this in writing." Harry laughs, grabbing a piece of parchment paper. "Maybe being an Auror has changed you."

"Yea great Potter, so-"

"Do you only apologize drunk Malfoy?" Ron jokes.

"Will you guys shut the hell up so I can propose?" Draco hollers, causing the entire room to go quiet. "So, Hermione. Will you marry me baby?"

"What?" Hermione stops massaging his shoulders, looking down at him. "Draco, you're drunk."

"I needed some liquid courage." He laughs, "You're slightly intimidating, but I mean it. I can't afford a ring, but one day I will. One day, you will have a ring and a huge house, just like the Manor. Just say yes." He looks at her, through her eyes and into her soul, causing her heart to skip a beat. Her stomach drops into her abdomen as she feels the silver in his eyes run through her veins. "Please?"

"Yes!" Hermione laughs, "Yes Draco! Yes! I will!" leaning down, she plants a kiss hard against his lips, holding his face in place with her hands.

"Now that's something I'll drink to." Harry laughs, taking a swig of the Firewhiskey, then making a look of disgust. "Ugh, how do you drink this Malfoy?"

"WOOOAAAAHHH!" Ron screams, falling backwards out of his chair, hitting the floor.

"It takes practice." Draco laughs, taking another swig from the bottle. "Can you believe they told us good job? We failed." Draco's demeanor changes as he whispers to Harry, looking him directly in the eyes. Harry knew this bothered Draco, especially seeing the young boy watch as his father died. _Malfoy is going to have problems with that part of the job, _Harry thought to himself. _The same part that fuels Ron makes Malfoy wonder what the cause is for. _

"We saved two lives." Harry answers, "We can't save them all." Slowly Draco nods, trying to understand.

"So, when is the wedding?" Ginny asks, changing the subject. Suddenly, Draco goes silent as a realization is made.

"Sodding hell!"

"What?" Sonya asks, seeing the fear in Draco's eyes. "What's wrong Malfoy?"

"I have to tell my parents about the wedding."


	20. June 23rd

"We should probably stop here." Hermione says, concerned. Lynx hadn't done anything but read the letters for a week. Draco was starting to ask questions. "I think you have read enough to see what love can conquer."

"But mum-"

"Don't but mum me, hand the box over."

"I can't, Dad is about to tell Grandpap and Nanna Malfoy about the wedding."

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of." Hermione replies, then puts her finger up to her lips as Draco walks into the kitchen. _You cannot look at your father for what he did before the wedding._

"What's going on?" He asks, noticing that they were both silent.

"Nothing, talking about Hogwarts." Lynx speaks up, eying her mum. Draco can't help but look from one witch to the other. Lynx had been asking a lot of questions lately, too many questions for Draco's comfort.

"So continue" He answers. Lynx thinks fast. _What will get them both out of the room pronto?_

"I was just telling mum how Headmistress McGonagall has no idea that James and Scorpius have been getting Albus and I drunk off of firewhiskey in the Shrieking Shack." She replies, a grin on her face.

"He's your son!" Hermione answers, her face red as she follows Draco, storming out of the kitchen. Impressed with herself, Lynx goes on to read the next letter. The comforting handwriting of Headmistress McGonagall herself.

_June 23rd_

_Miss Granger,  
_

_I am very pleased to hear of you and Mister Malfoy's growing family. I must admit, I too had doubts of the two of you courting while you were here at Hogwarts, but seeing how far you have come I am mighty impressed. For that reason, I am sending out an invitation for the two of you to return to Hogwarts to announce your engagement to Mr. and Mrs. Lucius Malfoy. I feel as though this is the safest place, for both you and Mr. Malfoy when confronting his parents. Please accept my humble invitation.  
_

_Headmistress Minerva McGonagall  
_

Draco couldn't help but cringe at the thought, apparating in front of the gates to Hogwarts. He had despised this school as a child and now here he was, facing it again as an adult.

"I thought we were done with this bloody place." He grumbles, staring at the cast iron gate.

"Once a student at Hogwarts you are never quite done with it Mister Malfoy." Professor McGonagall announces, appearing behind the couple. Draco never could figure out how she did that, suddenly appearing out of nowhere. Then again, he had never noticed a cat that seemed to disappear everywhere she appeared either. "How are the two of you?"

"Delightful Professor." Hermione smiles, hugging the older witch.

"And you Mister Malfoy? Staying out of trouble?"

Draco smirks, "I've become an Auror. Fight alongside Potter and Weasley now."

"I knew the three of you would work out your differences. You all were far too smart to stay enemies forever. Come," With that, the gate to Hogwarts opens. "I have forbidden all students at Hogwarts from entering the Slytherin Dungeon for the remainder of the evening. That will give you all the privacy to discuss what needs to be."

"Thank you Professor." Hermione answers, following alongside her favorite teacher. Draco walked slowly behind them as Hermione told the professor how everyone was doing since Hogwarts. He couldn't help but feel sick to his stomach as he thought of how his parents would respond to the news.

"Draco, please." Hermione begs once they are alone in the Dungeon. He had been pacing back and forth for nearly an hour. "Draco!"

"What!" He hollers, stopping to face Hermione.

"Stop." She answers softly, a slight quiver in her voice.

"I can't. My parents will be here in twenty minutes. They will skin us both." With that, he starts pacing again.

"They love you."

"Don't you understand!" He screams at her, "life isn't about bloody rainbows and butterflies Hermione. There are people out there, evil people who will kill children and not think twice about it. My father is one of those people!"

"And you are his son! Surely that makes a difference!"

Draco looks down at his long sleeved shirt, even in the dead of summer on a day like today, he wore a long sleeved shirt to cover the mark. Lucius had been the one who told him to do it. Told him that whenever justice was received and the Ministry was brought down, whenever the Dark Lord was in power, Draco would be looked at as a hero simply for carrying the Dark Mark on his arm. He hadn't mentioned that it would be easier to prove his innocence to the Ministry without the Mark screaming treason. Nearly got him sent to Azkaban.

"It don't quite work like that." Draco whispers, once again pacing the room. "What am I going to do? What do I say? What the bloody hell are we going to do?"

"Maybe Narcissa will be understanding?" Hermione whispers, rubbing her belly.

"Mum? Be understanding? Are you kidding me Hermione? They have never been understanding to ANYTHING! You are thinking like a sodding muggle again."

"I am not Draco and I wish you would stop saying that!" She screams back, then goes back to rubbing her belly "He can hear you."

"The baby can not" Draco snarls, "and how in the hell do you know it's a boy?"

"You spend every waking hour with him and you would know too! You spend any time at all with him and you would know."

"You knew that being away was part of the job. They will be here in twenty." There is a soft knock on the door, and Headmistress McGonagall peeks her head in.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger. They are here to see you now if that is okay."

"What the f-"

"Not in a lady's presence, Mr. Malfoy." Headmistress McGonagall reminds, closing the door behind her.

"Of course they're early." He rolls his eyes. "It wouldn't be 'proper' to not be twenty minutes early." Plopping down next to Hermione, he waits as Lucius and Narcissa walk in the door.

"Oh Draco. I've missed you so." Narcissa walks over, hugging her son. "Are they feeding you okay?" Draco nods.

"Miss Granger." Lucius says, holding his chin high.

"Mr. Malfoy." Hermione replies, standing up and holding out her hand for him to shake.

"Don't make me laugh." He answers, snarling his nose at the sight of Hermione's open hand. "What is the meaning of this Draco?"

"Well...ummm...ugh..."

"We are expecting." Hermione answers proudly. "Due in January."

"Your what? Draco please tell me she's mistaken. Surely you haven't gone to mating with Mud."

"Actually father, me and Hermione are going to get married this fall. I would like your blessing."

"Absolutel-"

"Not." Lucius barks, interupting his wife. "I will not have the likes of this..this...hussy interferi-"

"She is not!" Draco yells back "and you will call her no such thing! Do you here me?" Grabbing his wand, he points it at Lucius, his hand shaking as tears stream down his face. _Point it at their face. Stern up, tighten your lips to a straight line. They will never know if you are bluffing. Poker face Malfoy, Poker face., _the muggle voice in his head sings.

"Draco, honey, put the wand down." Narcissa pleads.

"I give you credit Draco, never thought you would have the nerve to put a wand in MY face before." Lucius says, staring at the wand. "Did you learn this from this..this..."  
"Muggle-born. And yes he did, between me and a muggle herself." Hermione answers, "But I think Draco will be a little more of a man about it than I was."

"Draco, please. Think about what you are doing." Narcissa begs.

"And why is that?" Lucius asks, not taking his eyes off the wand.

"Because I put my wand down and punched him in the face." Hermione snaps back, "Come on Draco, we don't need their blessing." With that, she pushes his wand down, putting her arm around him as they walk away.

"Wait!" Narcissa calls, causing them to turn around. "Can..Can I feel your stomach?" Hermione looks at Draco, who nods. Gently Narcissa places her hand on Hermione's still flat stomach. "What's the baby's name?"

"Scorpius Malfoy, son of Auror Draco Malfoy." Hermione announces proudly, earning herself a glare from Lucius.

"You have disgraced us." Lucius barks, snarling his nose up at Draco.

A tear streams down Narcissa's face as she looks at her husband, her hand still on Hermione's stomach. "We WILL be at their wedding." She says sternly "and you WILL have nothing more to say about this. Do I make myself clear Lucius?"

For the first time in his entire life, Draco watches as his father takes a step back, making the slightest of nods to Narcissa, almost not even visible.

"That's what I thought."


	21. August 29th

Lynx didn't have to look at the letter long to know that this is the one her mother was trying to prevent her from reading. The teardrops on the letter gave it all away. Jumping up from the breakfast bar in the kitchen, Lynx ran out the back door to a tree her father had shown her growing up. He had told her that he would hide in this tree from her grandparents and even shown her the only way to climb up into it. She hadn't sat in the tree for years, not since she started Hogwarts, but she still couldn't help but climb up here to read this letter, the forbidden letter.

_August 29th._

_My Dearest Hermione, _

_My love for you and the baby is_ _strong, but I fear it is not strong enough to stop the darkness running through my veins. For that reason, I must leave. I don't know where I am going. Even if I did, you are too hard-headed, you would follow me to the ends of the earth to keep our family together. I can't have that. I can't jeopardize ruining our son's life. Let him know that his father was a good man. You know that I was. That his father got wrapped up in some bad decisions and for that reason alone, he can't be around. Let him know that his father will always love him and will always carry him in his heart, wherever he goes._

_Forever you will be a Queen in my eyes, my love. Forever you alone will be what makes my heart beat._

_Your Fiancee,_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

The sunlight shined in the window of the guest house Narcissa had allowed them to move into, waking Hermione. Gently she rolls over, ready to face Draco and start her day just to come face to face with a rolled up parchment letter. Reading it once, she is suddenly wide awake. _What does he mean he's leaving? Darkness? He's an Auror. Where is he seeing darkness in being an Auror? Why is he tearing our family apart? _Silently a tear drops from her cheek as she apparates out of bed, still in her pajamas and into the Grande Entrance of the Malfoy Manor.

"Narcissa! Narcissa!" Hermione cries, not even fighting the tears anymore. She just lets them blur her vision, falling down her cheeks like waterfalls. Narcissa appears at the top of the stairwell, a nightgown covered with a robe. It was the first and only time Hermione had seen Narcissa without make-up, her face white with fear. Hermione never just barged into their house, she always apparated at the front door and then knocked.

"Merlin Hermione," Fear overwhelmed Narcissa as she wrapped her arms around Hermione, motherly instinct kicking in. Hermione simply cried onto Narcissa's shoulder, allowing herself to break down. "Hermione, calm down. Calm down." As soon as Hermione could stop crying enough to breathe Narcissa asked her the question she feared the answer to. "What happened honey? Where is Draco?"

Hermione sits at the breakfast bar in the kitchen, staring down at her cup of coffee as Narcissa reads the letter. Walking into the kitchen, Lucius huffs like a child and walks back out. He hadn't said a word to Draco or Hermione since they had announced their engagement. No, since they had announced that Draco was an Auror.

"No, this wasn't my Draco. My Draco wouldn't do this. Not two weeks before the wedding dear." Narcissa fingers the edge of the parchment paper, seeing the stains from where Draco had cried writing it.

"He did Mrs. Malf-, Narcissa, sorry." Hermione couldn't get used to calling Narcissa by her first name. "He left it there whenever I woke up, didn't take any clothes or anything."

"He didn't take any clothes?" Narcissa asks, her big brown eyes staring at Hermione, like a deer in the headlights. Slowly Hermione shakes her head "None at all?" Hermione shakes her head again. "I know where he is. He used to run away there all the time when Lucius and I would..discuss things." Hermione knew what she meant, Draco had told her about the arguing, about him running away so that he wouldn't have to hear his mother beg his father to quit his job, for her sake. For Draco's. "Take my hand." With that, Narcissa and Hermione apparate, showing up in front of a guest house next to a manor the same size as the Malfoys'. "If I know my son, he is in that house. This is your war though, not mine. You know your way back to the Manor?" Hermione nods as Narcissa disapparates.

Hermione takes a deep breath as she reaches for the handle of the door. Nothing could prepare her for what she saw as soon as she opened the door. Pansy's lips pressed hard against Draco's as he pressed his body against hers on the table, both of them groaning in pleasure. Pansy's hands clawing at Draco's back as she begged him for more, demanded more. Draco looking up at the sound of the door opening, his eyes meeting Hermione's the second before she disapparated away, leaving only a teardrop on the floor.


	22. August 29th, cont

"You selfish, inconsiderate little twirp!" Lynx hears her brother holler as he stomps towards the tree. "Get out of there."

"NO!"

"Do you even realize how much hell I have faced! You telling mum and dad everything I have done, while I'm on a camping trip with James, no doubt!"

"Teaches you better than to snog Rosey in front of me then, don't it?" Lynx sneers back.

"It was once and I love her."

"You lust her Scorpius, there is a difference!"

"Locomotor Mortis!" Scorpius smirks as Lynx's legs tense up, causing her to fall from the tree onto her back, the parchment paper falling beside her. Groaning, she tries to get up.

"I hate you Scorpius!" She mumbles through her teeth when she realizes she can't move.

"Music to my ears!" Scorpius laughs, picking up the parchment paper "Is this the little love letter Albus wrote you? Or Looney Lorcan perhaps?"

"Shut up Scorpius! Put it down you arrogant arse!" Scorpius smirks, reading the letter, knowing Lynx can do little to stop him.

"What is this?" He asks, sitting down next to Lynx as he reads it.

"You don't see the memory with it?" She asks back, confused. Scorpius simply shakes his head, rereading the letter over and over again. "Unbind me and I'll explain the next one to you as I see it."

_August 29th_

_Malfoy,  
_

_I am not to tell you this. I had to bribe Fleur into letting me use her owl, seeing as how muggles don't have their own. Rotten luck, huh? Hermione is at the Burrow. You have a lot of explaining to do my friend.  
_

_Sonya Kristine  
_

Ron held his best friend in his arms as she cried, her scent surrounding him.  
"I loved him Ron. I loved him!"

"I know you did Mione. I'm so sorry."

"I knew he'd do this! You told me he would! Why didn't I listen to you! Loathsome, evil bastard!" Gently, Ron pet Hermione's hair, comforting her as she cried. "How could he do it, Ron? He promised he was different."

"He's a Malfoy, what do you expect?" Ron really had no idea what else to say. He didn't expect Draco to do this either, how was he supposed to comfort Hermione.

"Your daddy's a man hussy." She tells her belly as Ron hears a familiar pop outside his window. Softly, he swears to himself.

Draco stares at the Burrow, taking a deep breath. He knew what he had to do. Quietly, Ginny open the front door.

"Weaslette! So good to see you. Is Hermione here? I need to speak to her." He stares at the only Weasley who made his toes curl, whose stern face sent chills up his spine even at six months pregnant. She put fear in his soul, scaring him worse than any Dementor ever could. "Please, I need to see her."

"EVERTA STATUM!" Draco flies backwards, the wind getting knocked out of him as he hits the ground.

"Please" He tries getting up again, barely getting to his feet before she hits him again.

"EVERTA STATUM!" Flying back another three feet, he couldn't believe it. Never had a witch used his favorite spell against him. This hurt like hell."Move again and I'll use something stronger."

He wasn't even going to try getting back up, he knew now how the filthy Weaslette worked. So long as he didn't move, she wouldn't attack. She was just trying to keep him away from Hermione, not kill him. Hiding his wand under his arm, he whispers a spell himself. Before Ginny can blink, her wand is out of her hand and in Draco's. Her mouth drops open as she looks at her now empty hand.

"Don't attack!" She raises her hands up, surrendering. "I'm pregnant."

"I can't believe you, Weaslette. Why would I attack you? Oh wait, because you just flung me into last week over there!" He screams, pointing behind him. "Look, I just want to see Hermione."

"She's upstairs, in Ron's room." Exactly what Draco had feared, an eye for an eye. She was paying him back for what he had done to her but he wouldn't lose her that easily. Surely Sonya didn't know about this.

"Take me to her." He whispers. Ginny opens the front door of the Burrow, leading Draco through the kitchen, where Sonya sat at the table. Giving him a half-hearted smile, she mouths two simple words to him.

"Good luck."

He nods back at her, the corners of his mouth curving upward in a hopeful smile. Following Ginny up the floors upon floors of spiraling stairs gives Draco time to think. To think about what he had done, to think about his family and how he might lose them. _I can't lose them._  
Suddenly Ginny comes to a stop, causing Draco to run into her back.

"Watch where you're going Weaslette."

"I don't think you're in the position to be barking orders Malfoy." She answers, glaring at him over her shoulder, her face stern. "I'll be right back, I need to get Harry first." Draco nods, handing her back her wand as she opens the bedroom door, closing it softly behind her. Harry comes out almost immediately following, hatred in his eyes.

"Drink this" He hands Draco a vial of clear liquid.

"That's okay, I think I've drank enough potions for the rest of my life in the past twenty-four hours though."

"It wasn't a question, Malfoy. Either you drink it or you don't get to see Hermione." Draco puts the vial up to his nose, smelling it. Scentless.

"What is it?" He asks, not quite trusting Harry. _Would be just like Potter to poison me, not that I don't deserve it for what I've done._

"Truth Serum. Like I said, either you drink or you don't get to see her. She's one of my best friends, I'll kill you before you hurt her again." Draco nods, believing every word in Harry's threat and drinks the vial.

"Can I see her now?" Harry nods, opening the door.

"Come on Ron, Ginny. Let them talk. Oh, and Draco" Harry looks back at him, holding his hand out "Give me your wand." Draco looks in the room, seeing Hermione's eyes, red from crying. Her tear-stained cheeks, and slowly hands Harry his wand. _I'll do anything Hermione, I'll cut out my heart and give it to him if that will make you forgive me, if that will give me back my family. _As Ginny and Ron walk out of the room, Draco gives Hermione a weak smile.

"Can't you just leave me alone? Go back to your home-wrecker!" She screams, pointing at the window

"It's not like that Hermione. I didn't have control."

"How do you not have control? You seem to have control every time your romping with me! Or is it different because she's beautiful, because she's a Death Eater! Wouldn't the Ministry love to hear this: Draco Malfoy changes sides once again!"

"She...look, can I just start from the beginning, please?" Hermione nods.

"So, after I wrote you the letter, I apparated to Italy. You were always reading about it, so I knew since I had to leave you I could at least go there and stay in your heart, but everything reminded me of you. Assisi made me think of Hogwarts, how I showed you the pond. I saw you sunbathing in Sicily. So I couldn't stay there, I was only there for a few hours, but I knew Mum wouldn't approve of me leaving you high and dry."

"Of course not." Hermione barks "Where would you think that she would? That she would approve of you abandoning your fiancee and child, over such a silly, childish fear. Darkness in your blood, please. The only darkness there is in you Draco is the darkness that has been brainwashed into your head by your father! By that hussy!"

"And Goyle's mum wouldn't be supportive either, so I went to the only place I thought you wouldn't look an-"

"I know, I saw. You romped her sodding brains out!"

"Will you let me finish!" Draco screams at her.

"Why? Why should I, Draco? The wedding is off! Go back to your hussy! Ask her to marry you, you two would be perfect for each other!"

"HERMIONE! Stop! I love you!" Hermione stops screaming, stops breathing even.

"What did you say?"

" I love you, and...and I'm going to marry you. Yes, I cheated Hermione, but it wasn't my fault and I will never do it again. I went to Pansy's house. I wanted someone to talk to, someone to tell me I wasn't a bad person. I was sitting at the table in the guest house crying when she handed me a glass of tea and told me everything would be okay. I drank the tea, I thought nothing of it when it smelt like that bloody Milk and Honey Soap, your muggle soap." A tear streaks down Draco's face. "It smelt like your skin, Hermione. I thought I was just missing you that much, so I drank it. And then...I looked up at Pansy and she was beautiful. She isn't, she's not even my type, but for a moment she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen." The tears keep flowing as Draco sits down, holding Hermione's hand, crying as he explains himself. "I don't know what got into me, but I tackled her, snogging her and then" He didn't have to finish, Hermione knew the rest, she had seen it with her own two eyes. "I'm so sorry Hermione. Please?"

Hermione looks down at their hands, his holding hers.

"You drank the vial Harry gave you?" Draco nods. "And you promise you will never do it again?"

"I swear, Hermione. On my life. I will never even talk to Pansy again, ever. I will never leave you, I will never leave our son. I can be a good husband, a good father. Just give me a chance." Softly Hermione nods, wrapping her arms around him. "Thank you." He whispers into her hair.

"Say it again." She whispers back, not letting go of him.

"I love you Hermione Granger. I love everything about you."


	23. September 12th

"How did you do that?" Scorpius asks, looking at the parchment paper. He could only read the words on it, not see anything past them.

"I don't know. Grandmum Weasley told me mum lost her memory while she was pregnant with me, said that may have something to do with it." Scorpius thought back, vaguely remembering that chapter in his life. Most of it was a blur, the only part really standing out being the night he walked in on his parents arguing. The only time he had ever seen them argue.

"Yea, mum did." He whispers, then chippers back up "You should become an Auror if you can do that. You could save thousands."

"Please! Only a Gryffindor is stupid enough to become an Auror. All brawn and no brains gets someone killed." With that Lynx crosses her arms, sticking her nose up in the air.

"That's not true, Dad's a Slytherin and he's an Auror." Scorpius argues. _I'm a Slytherin and I'm going to be one._

"Dad defies gravity way too much." With that, Lynx picks up the next piece of paper, beautiful calligraphy on only the prettiest of paper. "Look at this one."

"Only the best for a Malfoy." Scorpius whispers, simply stating a fact.

_As we shall become one_

_to share all the days of our lives...  
_

_Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy  
_

_requests the honor of your presence  
_

_to the marriage of her son  
_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy  
_

_to  
_

_Hermione Jean Granger  
_

_on the twelfth of September  
_

_nineteen ninety nine  
_

_at two o'clock in the evening  
_

_Malfoy Manor  
_

_Wiltshire, England  
_

"Congratulations Mr. Malfoy, I expect you as well as Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter back here by nine on Monday." Robards tells the three boys standing in front of him.

"That won't be a problem, sir, and thank you." With that, Robards walks away, dismissing the boys for the weekend.

"Can you believe it mate? You're getting married!" Ron laughs, nudging Draco.

"And at the Malfoy Manor, no doubt." Dawlish answers, walking around the cubicle. "Tell me, will your father be attending?"

"No, he won't." Draco answers, raising his head high. "And I don't see where that's any of your concern."

"So long as his picture is on that board, it is my concern. Him and that woman of his." Dawlish snarls at the word woman, as if thinking of her alone put a bitter taste in his mouth.

"That woman is my mother!" Draco hollers, reaching for his wand. Harry grabs it seconds before, disarming him.

"Come on Malfoy," Ron whispers, putting his hand on Draco's shoulder. "He's not worth it. You're getting married tomorrow, not going to Azkaban for murder."

Draco nods, "Your right Weasley." He snarls, "Not even worth my time." The three of them turn around, walking out the door.

Standing in his tux, Draco stares out the window of his father's office looking down at the people already being seated. A mere twenty invitations had been sent out. The list of invites going down severely whenever Draco and Narcissa had come to their agreement: No Death Eaters, No Ministry. The only exception being Harry, Ron, and Arthur. To top the matter as much as Draco had wanted his father there for his big day, Lucius had made a point to say he had 'prior engagements' with some 'unfinished business that needed addressing'. Draco hears a quiet knock on the door, causing him to turn around.

"Door, do you know who I am?"

"Draco." The door hisses, opening slowly.

"That's pretty cool." Ron laughs, walking in with a tux on as well, his tie hung loosely around his neck.

"Security, my father had it put in while the Death Eaters were here to prevent anyone from getting too nosy."  
Gently the door closes behind Ron.

"Speaking of nosy?" Ron looks over at the desk sitting in the corner, a sneaky smile forming on his face. Before either one of them can say another word, they are both rummaging through drawers, pushing aside papers, trying to find anything that can help them.

"I found it." Draco announces, holding up a piece of parchment paper.

"What is it?" Ron asks, looking at the blank piece of paper.

"Hmmm," Draco shrugs curiously, "Must have some kind of a spell on the paper. It's an address, possibly a meeting spot." With that, Draco smiles causing Ron in return to smile.

"So are you nervous?" Ron asks later, laying draped across Lucius' desk.

"A little bit. I can't see marrying any other girl though."

"I could, could see you marrying Pansy back when we were at Hogwarts, always thought that's who you'd marry." Ron sits up, swinging his legs back and forth.

"Nah, she was more like a sister than anything."

"And you shagged her, bloody disgusting."

"You snogged your sister."  
"Believe me," Ron smiles, "The feeling wasn't mutual."

"Promise me something." Draco whispers to Ron and Harry at the alter.

"What's that?" Harry replies.

"Promise me that if she comes out with a Death Eater's mask on you two won't give me hell?" Draco smiles,

"Oh, we will." Ron whispers back, causing Harry to laugh.

Slowly, the doors of the church open, Hermione smiling as she walks, her arm intertwined with Arthur's. Narcissa looks from her future daughter-in-law up to her son and cries at the look on Draco's face, his mouth open in awe.

_She's beautiful. I have never seen anything so beautiful in my entire life. She is the mother to my unborn son, the only woman I have ever said I love you to. The only woman I will ever say I love you to. The only woman I will ever love. I promise you, time and time again, Hermione Granger I will never make your beautiful eyes cry again. I promise you I will never hurt you again. Please, let's just stay like this. Right here, forev-  
_

"Draco!" Hermione whispers, finally snapping him out of the trance she had him in. "Say I do!"

"Yea, yea. I do. I do. If I can stay in this moment for the rest of my life, I'll say it a hundred times Hermione Granger, I do."


	24. September 28th

"Your final trip to Hogwarts." Draco says, patting his son on the back. "Are you excited?"

"You know it!" Scorpius answers, looking his father in the eyes. The boy had grown to make Draco quite proud. Top of his class, a prefect even, Seeker on the Quidditch team, even carried the looks of a Malfoy. Draco had argued with him on numerous occasions about getting a hair cut, but Scorpius insisted on keeping his hair slicked back as Hermione had kept it while he was little. Claimed it made him look like he had more money.

"That's my boy, and you Lynx?" Draco turns to his daughter, a mere twelve years old, but she looked every day of sixteen. Draco couldn't help but fear the older boys, boys like he was, making the same mistake when guessing her age. Not so much this year, Draco knew that Scorpius would keep them in line but next year was another story, when Scorpius would no longer be attending Hogwarts.

"Not really," She answers, fumbling with her blue striped tie. "I'm tired of being the only Ravenclaw out of all of my friends."

"Look at me," Draco answers, spinning her around to face him. "You are smart like your mother, and ruthless like me. You will do anything to get to the top, and you have the brains to stay there. That is why you are in Ravenclaw. You were made for it." Gently, Lynx nods as Scorpius dashes past them.

"ROSE!" With that, Scorpius has the strawberry blonde in his arms, spinning her around kissing her passionately. Setting her back down, he stares into her blue eyes, them taking his breath away. "I've missed you so much." With that, he plants his lips back against hers. Staring at the two of them, Ron clears his throat. "Right, sorry Mr. Weasley" Scorpius quickly lets go of Rose, straightening his tie. He had gone from Uncle Ron to Mr. Weasley whenever he had started courting Rose, saying that it simply felt less like incest if he wasn't calling his future father-in-law Uncle.

"Don't let it happen again Scor or you will eat slugs like your father."

"You never could get me to eat slugs." Draco laughs, "Probably still can't."

"Let's not try." Hermione answers, stepping between the two men. She watches out of the corner of her eye as her daughter's dark brown eyes light up. She had seen her crush.

"Albus Potter" Lynx whispers, holding onto the shoebox that held the letters. She couldn't help but stare into his green eyes, his father's eyes as he walked up to her.

"Hi Lynx."

"H- H- Hi."

"Give me the box Lynx, it's time for you to board the train." Hermione demands, Lynx clutching the box tighter.

"But Mu-"

"Accio." Hermione calls out, her wand barely lifted at her side as the box flies out of Lynx' hand and into Hermione's.

"I hate you." Lynx mumbles, boarding the train. As she sits down next to Lily, across from Scorpius, Rose, and little Freddy, who was now also a seventh year, although he did more pranks than studying, she watches as her parents wave them off.

"She took them." Lynx mumbles, staring down at her hands.

"Or did she?" Scorpius answers, handing her manilla envelope he had stuck in his bag. "The box is empty, I did it this morning."

"Very nice Malfoy." Freddy jokes, giving Scorpius a high five. "Are you sure we're not related?"

"Not yet."

_September 28th_

_The Last Will and Testiment of _

_Lucius Abraxas Malfoy  
_

_In the event of my wife, Narcissa Black Malfoy's death preceding mine  
_

_I wish for all of my belongings to go to our only son  
_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy  
_

_May he always know how proud we are of him and how dearly he means to the two of us.  
_

"Wait a second, something has to be wrong here." Draco questions, looking Robards in the face.

"Why is that, Mr. Malfoy?"

"First off, my father has never a day in his life told me he was proud of me. In fact, just here recently he has disowned me for my career choices, as you know. And what about my-" Draco stops, reality sinking in. Suddenly, in the small office Robards had him come to as soon as he returned from his last mission felt like it was closing in. "In the event of her death preceding his? As in?"

"I'm sorry for your loss Mr. Malfoy, you may take as much time off as you need."

"Was this the address that I gave you? You killed a civilian?"

"We did what we had to for the sake of the Ministry, Mr. Malfoy."

"You killed my mother!" Draco screams, slamming his fist down on the desk.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm sure you are familiar with the laws the Ministry presides over our Aurors." _One may only cause injury to those when one's life is threatened. __"_I assure you, this was not a personal attack on an innocent civilian."

"You killed my mother." He whispers, walking out the door. Ron and Harry were waiting for Draco on the other side of the door, patiently awaiting any news Draco may have.

"What happened in there mate?" Ron asks, seeing tears well up in Draco's eyes.

"The address we found in my father's desk?" Draco reminds Ron, who nods. "They just read me my parents' will." Ron stands there, his face white.

"I'm sorry mate." He whispers, following behind Draco as he storms off.

"Where is he?" The blonde screams, her anger filling the room.

"I don't know honey." Ron answers, cowering.

"Well here's the deal, Ronald Billius Weasley" She used his middle name, Ron knew he was in trouble. "You go find him and tell him to go back home to his wife NOW or I will-"

"Ok, I'm leaving now." Ron answers, shutting the door before Sonya even has a chance to finish her sentence. Quickly he apparates to Harry's house, cautiously knocking on the front door.

"Ron." Harry answers, shutting the door quickly behind him so that Ron can't hear Ginny's yelling.

"You too mate?"

"Oh yea."

"Where do you think he'd be?"

"Who knows" Harry answers, looking down at the ground. "You want to try the Manor first?"

"Not really, place gives me the geebies."

"Yea, me too but we have to start somewhere." Both of them disapparate, appearing in the Grande Entrance of the now dark Manor. It felt dark, like every fear they had ever had all sat in the same building.

"How did he manage to live here mate?"

"I have no idea, but come on. We have to find him." Harry answers, walking towards the stairs. "MALFOY! MALFOY!"

"Leave me the hell alone." They hear Draco yell from upstairs, quickly following the voice into a green and silver bedroom with a queen sized bed.

"Was this your room mate?" Ron asks, looking around.

"I said leave me the hell alone."

"No, you have a wife at home that needs you." Harry answers, glaring at him.

"They killed a civilian Potter, what are we even fighting for?"

"I'm sick of it!" Harry hollers, "Your father killed hundreds of innocent people and your mum was far from being an innocent civilian Malfoy. They attacked her because she attacked first! You need to realize that your mum was not the sweet, innocent woman she portrayed to be around you. Now go be a husband to your wife! A father to your unborn son! Or are you no better that Lucius himself?" Draco stands up, walking out of the room.

"'ay, what was that about?" Ron asks, not taking his eyes off of the doorway Draco just walked out of.

Harry shrugs,"The only way to get through to him is to act like him."


	25. November 1st

_November 1st_

_Granger,  
_

_It has been a little over a month since my parents passing. I am not going to dwell on the fact any longer. My mother would want for me to man up with my best foot forward. Therefore, when you read this I want you to know that I am at work. I have returned to work and expect for you to clean up the Manor while I am gone. You have let go of all of the House Elves so I suggest you get started immediately.  
_

_Your Husband,  
_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy  
_

_P.S.  
Leave my parents room as it be, we have plenty of other bedrooms.  
_

"Can you believe this!" Hermione screams, slamming the letter down on the breakfast bar of the Manor. "I expect for you to clean up the Manor while I'm gone." She mimics, scrunching her face up. "Ugh, he drives me crazy. He has been like this ever since they died, you know. Like the past year don't matter at all because he's at the Manor again."

"Come here," Sonya coos, wrapping her arms around Hermione. "He's just not himself because he lost his parents. That his hard on anyone, especially a man as delicate as Malfoy."

Ginny chokes on her coffee, then turns to look at Sonya "Did you just call Malfoy delicate?"

"Yes, he is a very delicate man. Why do you think he tries to seem like a bad-ass all the time Gin? Because his father had him so brainwashed that he would never be good enough that he had to come up with something to fight back. That's why he's like this, Minny. He feels like the only way to be the "Man-of-the-House" at the Manor is to be Lucius Malfoy."

"Who are you?" Hermione asks with a laugh, "and how is it that you can read my husband like a book?"

Shrugging, Sonya replies, "When your the only muggle in a group, you learn to pick up on things that magic hides. Plus, I have a Masters in Psychology. So, is the place going to be spotless when he gets home? I'd love to have my way with that drawing room, it'd make a beautiful dining room. It'd be so fun to redo the entire house."

"How long are Ron and Harry gone for?" Hermione asks, knowing they had left the day before.

"Two weeks" Ginny answers, "from yesterday of course."

"We had better get started then." Hermione smiles, putting her wand to the floor of the kitchen, causing the floor to go from the dull rock to a polished marble appearance. Sonya giggles, running into the other room.

That evening after Ginny and Sonya left, Hermione sat in what was once a guest bedroom, now her own bedroom and stared out the window. The house was so big and empty, Hermione couldn't help but want to fill it with the laughter of tons of children. She knew Draco would never agree to that many children, claiming that was the "Weasley Way", but one couldn't help but dream. Downstairs she heard a door open, breaking her from her trance at the window. Surely Ginny or Sonya hadn't returned and even if they had, they were the type to knock first.

Silently Hermione stands up, making sure not to make a sound. She didn't know if this stranger knew there was anyone at the Manor and didn't want to risk becoming a victim of who knows what. Grabbing her wand, she holds it in front of her as she creeps down the hallway and then down the stairs, she doesn't have to do anymore than peak around the corner of the stairwell to see Draco standing in the doorway.

"Draco, you're home?"

"Of course I'm home. I think I know where I live."

"Why aren't you out with Ron and Harry?" She watches as he shrugs, kicking off his shoes.

"I told them I wanted an office job."

"You what?"

"I told them I was tired of working the field, Longbottom is working with Weasley and Potter now."

"Longbottom? You mean Neville?"

Draco nods, "I lost my parents Granger, I'm not going to leave my son an orphan too."

Suddenly Hermione's blood starts to boil. She had had enough of this Granger crap. "Listen to me Draco Malfoy! My name is Hermione Malfoy, not Granger! And you are Draco, not Lucius! If I wanted to marry that arrogant arse I would have tried dating you years ago!"

Draco stares at her, "Do I really sound like my father?"

"YES!"

Suddenly he walks up to her, wrapping his arms around his wife._He's del__icate Minny. _ "I am so sorry Hermione, I didn't mean to come across sounding like my father. I don't know what got into me."

Carefully, Hermione wraps her arms back around Draco. She couldn't hate him, she knew what it was like to lose both parents at once. "Just don't let it happen again." She whispers in his ear, then pushes him away, screaming again. "And what do you mean you quit your job?"

"I told them I wanted an office job, that I was tired of being away from you all the time. They weren't happy about it but considering the circumstances, they agreed."

"So, you're home?"

"To stay, nine to five just like normal wizards and the occasional weekend of course."

Suddenly, a Patronus of a horse appears, Ginny Potter.

"She's in labor" Hermione whispers, grabbing Draco's hand. Quickly, they disapparate.


	26. November 3rd

_November 3rd._

_Ronnie,  
_

_Ginny has had it to wits end with Harry and this silly "I can't write you" fuzz. She says it's rubbish if you are writing me that he can't pick up a piece of parchment and write her and believe me dearest, she wasn't as nice about it as I am being now. Either way, I am pleased to announce that on November 2nd, 1999, Harry and Ginny became parents to a beautiful son James Sirius Potter. Make sure that Harry knows of this, seeing how there was no way we could reach him. I am so sorry that we couldn't, I really truly tried but I am only muggle. The muggle doctor gave me a date for Rosey, December 23rd. You better be here Ronald Billius or so help me Merlin...I shouldn't have to finish that sentence. I love and miss you dearly. The bed is cold without you.  
_

_Sending my love your way,  
_

_Sonya Kristine.  
_

Harry couldn't help but stare at the bundle of joy in his arms. He had missed it all, Hermione coached Ginny giving birth, Hermione cut the cord, Ginny even told the Healer the name of their first born son, and yet he could help but stare down at the baby, his now two week old son

"He's perfect Harry." Sonya whispers, a smile on her face.

"Yea, he is." Harry answers, never taking his eyes off of the baby's dark brown eyes. No one else had held the baby since Harry had returned home, from the time Harry and Ginny woke until they went back to bed.

"That's it daddy." Ginny calls, coming into the room "It's James' bedtime."Harry stands up, carrying the baby into the other room, Ginny following behind.

"If I'm that bad, smack me." Ron says, looking at Draco with the most serious of faces.

"Oh, it'll be my pleasure." Draco smirks, "Speaking of babies, are you ready to celebrate?"

"Am I ever!" Ron jumps up, a grin on his face. "Harry! Come on! We're headed to The Three Broomsticks."

Harry runs into the room, the three of them disapparating.

"I can't believe them." Ginny sneers, walking back into the room. "Every chance they get."

"I think it's their age, the muggle guys their age don't do anything else either." Sonya answers, trying to keep the peace.

"Well then I'm glad Ron's birthday is only a few months away." Ginny mumbles, sitting down.

At the pub, Ron and Draco laugh and joke, Harry sitting quietly beside them. As much as he wants to, he can't take his mind off of James laying at home. _What if something were to happen? What if something already did happen? What if Ginny was at St. Mungo's, James stopped breathing, he wouldn't wake up?_ His mind wanders a mile a minute, Ron and Draco not even noticing that he hadn't said a word since they left.

As closing time comes around and they shoo everyone out of the bar, Harry walks quietly down the streets of Hogsmeade.

"What's wrong mate?" Ron asks, laughing.

"What's wrong? Now you want to ask what's wrong? What's wrong is that I just sat in the pub with you two goons for three hours and you were too busy mingling amongst yourselves to even notice that I hadn't said a word! What's wrong is that my son is at home and I'm out drinking! Ginny's home alone with him!"

"Potter, Weaslette's his mum. He'll be fine." Draco answers, a hint of sarcasm.

"We're married! She's Potter! And that's not the point! As for you," Once again, he turns the rage towards Ron. "Why am I even your brother-in-law! You like him more! You like Draco Malfoy more than your best mate!"

"I don't like Malfoy more than you." Ron says, not really speaking to anyone.

"You do. I'll tell you what! You two get drunk, I'm going home to my wife." With that Harry disapparates, leaving Ron and Draco standing there.


	27. December 20th

**A/N: Review****s are inspiration.**_  
_

_December 20th_

_Ronnie,  
_

_I'm sorry, I know I promised you I would never write a letter like this. I promised you I would be the strong one but I can't be this strong. I miss your love. I miss your arms around me. I keep a sickle around my neck, kissing it every night but it don't help. I need you here with me. I cry myself to sleep every night wondering if I will ever see your beautiful face again or if I will be next of the Aurors' families burying the love of my life. I am trying my hardest to hold myself together, but how much can you hold a breaking heart.  
_

_Sonya Kristine -maybe one day- Weasley  
_

"It's a girl Mr. Weasley, do you have a name picked out?" Ron looked down at Sonya, still out from the anesthesia. He didn't even hear the doctor congratulate him. He didn't hear his daughter's first cry. In his mind, there were only the two of them in the room. _Thank you for the greatest gift Sonny. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you. You are my Sonny day. _"Mister Weasley?"

"Yes," Ron answers, coming back to reality. "I'm sorry, what?"

"It's a girl. You have a daughter. Do you and Miss Gray have a name picked out?"

"Can I see her?" With that, the doctor sets the baby, wrapped in a little pink blanket, in Ron's arms as Ron sits down beside Sonya's bed. "She's beautiful." He laughs nervously. "She's got her mother's eyes, she's got her mother's..everything." His smile continues to grow as he stares at the baby. The baby looked curiously around the room, still too young for her icy blue eyes to focus on anything. A small tousle of nearly white hair sat atop her head, the smallest hint of orange proving that she was a Weasley.

"A name Mr. Weasley?" The muggle doctor asks for the third time, starting to get impatient. "We can give you time if you don't have one."

"Rose." Ron answers, looking at the doctor. "Her name is Rose."

"Does Rose have a middle name?"

"Rose Marie." Ron answers, looking back down at the baby, "Rose Marie Weasley. Do you like that?"

Ron knew his entire family was outside waiting to see the baby. He could picture Hermione explaining all the details of a C-section to Malfoy as he looked around the hospital disgusted. He could hear Harry comforting his only sister as she stressed over Sonya. He could even hear Fleur asking for directions to the delivery room in her chopped up accent, and yet he didn't care.

"'Ay, we won't tell them and they can wait a little bit longer." He whispers to the baby, putting his finger in her tiny hand. "You are beautiful, love. Beautiful like your mother. Look at your mother," Carefully, he leans his arms up so the baby is face to face with Sonya, still out. "Isn't she beautiful. You will be that beautiful one day Rosey." He pulls the baby close to him again, facing her. "You will be the most beautiful Gryffindor there is."

With the baby in hands, Ron walks into the waiting room filled with red headed Weasleys. Quickly, he's bombarded as Molly takes the newborn out of his arms.

"Harry, Ginny. Can I talk to you guys over here for a bit?" Slowly Harry and Ginny follow Ron to an empty corner of the room. "I just wanted to tell you. Malfoy's fine and all, he's a good friend but you were right. Your my best mate and my sister and although Sonya's in the other room still passed out" Ginny listened as her brother fumbled over his words, rambling on as he so often did when he was nervous. "Anyway I was wondering if you two would want to be Rosey's Godparents?"

"Blimey Ron, I never thought you'd ask!" Harry laughs, standing up. Quickly he gives Ron a hug, followed by Ginny giving him a quick hug and a peck on the cheek as well.

"I love you Gin." Ron whispers as she kisses him on the cheek.

"I love you too Ron. You will be a great father just like you are a great brother."


	28. January 9th

_January 9th_

_How Far Does The Apple Fall From The Tree?  
_

_That's the question on everyone's minds as Draco and Hermione (once Granger) announce the birth of their son Scorpius Malfoy. The child, weighing a mere 6 lbs 3 oz and only 45 cm long, shows a remarkable resemblance in looks to his father and grandfather, the late Lucius Malfoy. But are looks all the young infant shares with his Death Eater father and grandfather or is he facing the same dark future they once held?  
Until next time, Rita Skeeter with the Daily Prophet.  
_

"I can't believe him, Ron. He just gets back and instead of visiting his pregnant wife he goes out and drinks with Goyle! Ugh, I could scream. Selfish, inconsiderate little boy!" Ron simply watches as a nine-month pregnant Hermione paces back and forth. He had just gotten back himself, should be at home with Sonya and his newborn daughter but whenever Hermione came to him, tears in her eyes, and asked for someone to talk to Ron couldn't tell her no. Ron had never been able to tell Hermione no. "I just wish he would be around more, Ron. I wish that he..that he could be more like you." Hermione wraps her arms around Ron's neck, her tears staining the shoulder of his t-shirt. Gently Ron wraps his arms around Hermione, hugging her tight.

"Having a baby is scary, Mione." Ron comforts "Bloody scary actually. I'd rather face Voldermort again to be honest. Give him time, he'll come around."Hermione looks at him and nods. Suddenly, grabbing her stomach she doubles over in pain."What's wrong, Mione? Are you okay? Are you okay?"

"Go" Hermione can't help but breath hard from the pain. For some reason, the heavy, panted breathing just seemed to help. "Go. Get. Draco. Tell. Him. I'm."

"Okay, you're having a baby." Ron stands up, ready to apparate. "She's having a bloody baby." He disapparates, his face white with fear.

Harry, Ginny, and Sonya sit there and watch as Ron paces back and forth in the waiting room.

"She's taking too long. It shouldn't take this long." Ron whispers, turning around again on his heels.

"Ronnie, sometimes muggles take hours to have a baby, fifteen to twenty for a rough delivery. Sometimes its more than that even." Ron had blocked out every other word Sonya had said, only hearing two. Rough Delivery. His stomach drops as he returns to pacing.

"Ron!" Harry exclaims, getting Ron to stop pacing for only a second. "Hermione is going to be fine. Sit down." Ron looks at his sister, knowing she wouldn't be able to lie about something like this.

"How bad is it?"

Ginny stares at him, remembering the pain she faced delivering James, how the Healers encouraged her to push even though she was seconds away from giving up. She thought about how she just wanted to look over and see Harry's face, him urging her to push one more time and instead she faced her best friend. It was great that Hermione was there, but simply not the same.

"It wasn't that bad." Ginny answers, insecure with even her own answer, "It was worth it the second I saw James though."

"Wasn't that bad? My own sister can't even tell me Hermione will be okay and she's the logical one. Bloody brilliant!" With that, Ron goes back to his pacing. "I wouldn't be so worried if they weren't so bloody tiny."

"Push Hermione, Push." Draco tells his wife, holding her hand. Her face is covered in sweat and tears, her legs up in stirrups. "Come on, Push." He can't help but hear the Healers in the background, words of an arm facing the wrong way, of the umbilical cord possibly being around the neck, of lack of oxygen as he closes his eyes with fear. "Come on Hermione."

"I can't" Hermione screams, the pain nearly unbearable.

"Come on 'ermione, this baby izn't going to push itzelf." Fleur coaches, her accent chopped up. "Push 'ermione." Fleur grabs the baby, wrapping it gently in a blanket as she rushes over to a table in the corner of the room.

"Anapneo" a Healer whispers, running his wand over the white haired baby.

"Anything?" Another one asks, receiving a shake of the head. "Then do it again."

"Is he crying? Draco, why isn't he crying?" Hermione looks up at him, her hair soaked with sweat. "What's going on?"

"Shhhh, he's fine." Draco whispers, brushing her hair out of her face, never taking his eyes of his son laying there still on the table. "He's doing great."

"But why isn't he crying?"

"Sometimes they don't right after their born. Sometimes a woman has a quiet one." Draco lies, staring at the baby, watching Fleur's hands run over his son.

"Is he okay?"

"He's doing good. Hermione, please relax." Draco holds her hand in his, running his fingers up and down the inside of her arm to comfort himself.

"Can you please look at me if he's doing so good?"

"I just can't believe it, he's so beautiful Hermione. He's so perfect." _If I look at you, you will see straight through me. You will see the truth. You will see my worst fear._

"WWWWAAAAHHH!" Draco looks down praying and kisses Hermione's hand.

"Did you hear that, love? You wanted him to cry, now he'll never stop." Draco smiles, thanking his stars.

"Can...Can I hold him?" Hermione asks as Fleur brings the screaming baby over.

"'ere you go 'ermione. Zay 'i baby-" Fleur looks at Draco, her eyes asking for the name

"Baby Scorpius." He answers, smiling. He watches as Fleur gently sets the baby in Hermione's arms, causing tears to fall down Hermione's face.

"He's so beautiful. You were right, Draco. He's perfect. You're so so perfect." She whispers, brushing the few blonde hairs on the baby's head back. "He's got your hair." Draco can't help but smile.

"And he's got your eyes." Draco replies, kissing her forehead. "Your beautiful eyes. I'll be completely honest Hermione, I never thought I could love anyone as much as I love the two of you."


	29. February 12th

_February 12th_

_My Sonny day,  
_

_I have to admit, traveling with Harry and Neville is different than traveling with Harry and Malfoy. There are no snide comments, no reminding us that we are idiots. It's quite boring really. I miss you. I miss Rosey. Kiss her for me. I know I promised that I would be home for Valentines Day but it just doesn't look possible this time Sonny. I promise I will be home next year. I will be home for your birthday. Can't wait to hold you again.  
_

_I love you,  
_

_Ron  
_

"Please Malfoy?"

"No"

"Please? What Ron doesn't know can't hurt him and it's not like I'm pregnant anymore. It's not like I'm asking you to hex me or to do an Unforgivable Curse."

"And if Weasley finds out, I will get the Unforgivable Curse. It's not happening Gray." Sonya looked at Draco, her eyes begging him.

"It's only Everta Statum. It won't hurt that bad."

"It will hurt that bad. What is up with you muggles anyway? Always wanting to do something stupid, like sky jumping and..and.."

"And getting hit with magic?"

"Exactly. It's all rubbish!"

"What if you used a spell you wanted to on me?" Sonya asks, looking back towards the Manor to be sure Hermione wasn't coming out. She was supposed to be training Draco on bettering his attacks, he had promised Ron and Harry one more trip at the end of June, whenever Neville would be leaving the Ministry to work at Hogwarts and Sonya wanted to make sure he was prepared.

"Blimey! Not going to give up, are you?"

"Muggles are quite stubborn creatures. Once they get something in their heads, it's hard to convince them otherwise."

"Fine, you get one. You tell no one about this."

Squealing, Sonya wraps her arms around Draco's neck "You are so sweet. Thank you Malfoy, Thank you!"

"Ugh," Draco snarls, pushing Sonya away. "I have been called some pretty degrading things, but sweet! " Sonya giggles as she runs over to the other side of the field.

"I'm ready Malfoy." She yells bracing herself for a hit, for pain. Pointing his wand at Sonya, Draco watches his hand shake.

_Levicorpus. _The words don't but leave Draco's mind as Sonya's feet go out from underneath her, leaving her dangling upside down in the air.

"This is amazing!" The young fairy-looking blonde laughs. "I can't believe you guys take this so casually."

Draco can't help but laugh as he watches the muggle giggle and squirm.

"This is great Malfoy, you should try it."

"I think I'm good Gray."

"Oh come on."

"Liberacorpus!" Draco hears as Sonya falls to the ground, Ron stomping towards him. "What did I tell you!" Ron hollers, pushing Draco in the chest. Giving in, Draco steps back to catch his footing. "I said 'No Spells'. How hard is that to understand. You don't use magic on Sonny!"

"Ron!" Sonya screams, grabbing him by the arm. "Why are you here? Look at me."

"Get off of me Sonny," Ron says, shrugging her away from him. "What the hell mate!" He pushes Draco again.

"She wanted to know Weasley. You can't keep her locked up in a cage like this forever."

"She's not in a cage! She sees magic every day. She knows more about magic than half of Hogwarts! I said no spells!"

"So you want me to give her a potion instead? Polyjuice or Amortentia? Is that more your liking?"

"You know what I mean!"

"And I am a grown adult who can decide for herself!" Sonya screams out above both of them. "I may only be a muggle, but I have the right to decide if I want magic done on me! I have a right to learn as much as I can about magic, especially with Rosey. Do you hear me Ronald Weasley?"

"Fine." Ron answers, backing down but still frustrated. "But no hexes, no potions, and no jinx."

"Fine." Sonya answers, "And why are you here? You weren't supposed to be back for another three or four days."

"I wanted to surprise you for Valentines Day." He answers, looking down at his feet.

"Some bloody surprise." She replies kissing him gently "I've missed you."

"Orchideous." He shispers, kissing her back.

"Nasty." Draco snarls, walking back towards the Manor.

Ron smiles seductively, pulling a bouquet out from behind his back. "Happy Valentines Day." Gently, he leans in and kisses Sonya, reaching into his pocket. "Oh yea, I nearly forgot."

"What?"

Pulling out a ring, he smiles at her. "Marry me?"


	30. September 13th

_September 13th_

_Mum,  
_

_School is going good. Sorry about the letters, didn't know that Scorpius took them. OOPS! He he he, anyway. School is going good. Professor Longbottom says hi. Don't ask me to relay another message to him, it's not cool talking to my professor all the time like we are best friends. It's just weird. Scorpius says hi, he's still snogging Rose every chance he gets. Swears he's going to marry her mum, I don't know about all that but I'm not going to argue it. James about socked him last week. He walked in on Rose and Scorpius snogging and you know how he is, has to play like he's Rose's big brother. He put Scorpius in his place and then took 50 points from Slytherin, serves Scorpius right in my opinion. Now they are back to good chaps again though so no worries. Albus asked me to the Yule Ball, you can imagine how excited I was. Me and Lily jumped up and down we were so excited, and Looney Lorcan asked her. She likes him so I guess I shouldn't call him Looney but he's REALLY weird mum. All he ever talks about is wrack spurts and wearing his shoes to bed. What is a wrack spurt anyway? Almost finished with the letters, only a few left. I can't believe Dad was such an prat growing up. Can't picture it.  
_

_Love you always,  
_

_The one and only Lynx Malfoy.  
_

"Hermione." Draco calls, walking into the bedroom. Hermione sat on the bed reading Pride and Prejudice. The Manor which had once been filled with the laughter of young children now sat empty and quiet causing Hermione to go back to burying her nose in her books, something she couldn't do with a houseful of children.

"Yes?"

"What is this?" Draco throws the letter on the bed, Hermione instantly recognizing the handwriting.

"It looks like a letter from Lynx" Hermione mumbles, realizing she was in trouble.

"Yea, it does."

"Albus asked her to the Yule Ball."

"I don't care what Albus did!" Draco yells, causing Hermione to jump. "What letters is she talking about and why does she know I was an ass growing up?"

"Now, don't get mad Draco, but-"

"Too late." He answers, face stern.

"Draco! You can't get mad! I-"

"Look at me Hermione!" He yells, "Now I know she isn't talking about the letters in the cabinet because if she is our daughter knows how her brother was conceived! She knows about her grandfather! Any day now she is going to know about Sonya for crying out loud!"

"They already know about Sonya!" Hermione screams back, now frustrated. "And I'm sure with them going to Hogwarts, they found out about Lucius pretty fast! Slughorn does still work there! Besides, to this day Rita Skeeter still has it all over the paper!" With that, Hermione tosses the paper across the bed at Draco.

Looking at the front page, he can't deny the truth. _Destiny of Darkness? Malfoy Daughter Takes Interest In Dark Arts._ The article still made Draco's blood boil. A simple essay Lynx had written describing how all magic could be used as light or dark depending on the wizard's purpose had gotten into the wrong hands causing Rita Skeeter to claim that the "young Malfoy was already falling into her grandfathers' footsteps" and "looks and all were no different than her Great Aunt Bellatrix Lestrange".

"That's not the point!"

"That is the point Draco! That is the only point! She is not reading anything she hasn't already found out!"

Draco pauses, not knowing what to say. Hermione had a point. Lynx knew about Sonya. She was old enough to know about sex and what had happened with her Uncle Ron. He couldn't keep her locked up forever. One day she too would face those issues: death, affairs, heartache.

"It's best that Lynx knows how we handled them, that way she can do what she feels is best." Hermione says matter-of-factly. "Surely you don't want her making our mistakes." Draco flinched at the thought of Lynx taking the Dark Mark.

"Fine, but no more secrets." Draco answers, looking back down at The Daily Prophet. "Do you really think she looks like Bellatrix?"

"Of course not." Hermione answers as she leans over, kissing Draco firmly on the lips. "Now come on, let's make up."


	31. June 17th

_June 17th_

_Draco,  
_

_I still don't understand why you feel the need to do this. You promised you were done with this running away on a mission crap whenever Scorpius was born and yet here I am, alone in this house. I know that you told them you would but it's rubbish, you have a family. You have a son.  
_

_Hermione Malfoy  
_

Hermione stood there, her forehead against Draco's. The leaving was nothing new, they were all used to it. The pain of good-bye, the lump in the girls throats as they watched their men disappear into the distance and yet Hermione's heart sank just the same.

"Where are you going?"

"You know I can't tell you that."

"This is the longest you've ever been away."

"It's only three months, I'll be back before you can miss me."

"I already miss you." Gently Draco kisses her lips, wiping a tear away with his thumb.

"You have to stay strong for Scorpius."

"You have to come back for him." Hermione whispers softly, another teardrop falling. She knew the risk he was taking going back out there. The Death Eaters didn't care of his son, of his wife. They knew him as a traitor, a coward. Given the chance, Draco would be the first one they would kill, before even Harry.

"I will Hermione."

Ron refused to put Rose down, hugging her close. Sonya stood back, allowing him that moment with his daughter.

"Promise me Ron." She smiles, watching the infant grin.

"I promise Sonny. The day I get back, that evening we will go to the church. Do you hear me? If it takes us all night we will find someone to marry us." Sonya giggles, running over and kissing Ron.

"You need to let me know when you are planning on returning. I want my dress ready." Hermione looks over at Sonya smiling. She knew that Sonya already had her dress, a white knee-length dress hidden in Hermione's own closet. Sonya was nervous Ron would accidentally run across the dress, 'silly muggle traditions' as she called it.

"You'll look beautiful no matter what Sonny." Ron whispers to her, "But I will, I promise."

Only a few feet away Harry leaned down, kissing Ginny's stomach.

"Do you really have to do that Harry?" She asks, looking at his lips on her once again flat stomach.

"It is my son in there Gin." Harry answers, smiling "I have to let him know he's loved."

"I think he knows he is loved, and how are you so sure it's a boy?"

"I just know." Harry answers, standing back up and kissing her and James lightly.

"Promise me Draco" Hermione whispers, her lips inches away from his. She could feel him breathing onto her lips, sending chills up her spine.

"I promise Hermione, those bloody Death Eaters will get what's coming to them and I will be home before you know it."

"That's not comforting" She growls, seeing Ron and Harry get on their brooms behind Draco. Passionately she presses her lips to his, unsure of the next time she will see him again. "Promise me." She whispers onto his lips again, a little more demanding.

"I promise I will come home alive."

"And?"

"I promise this is the last mission."

"And?"

"I promise to let Harry be the hero." He groans, not happy with having to say it.

"And?"

"And I promise if you don't let Malfoy get on a broom so we can kick some Death Eater arse I'm going to kidnap him. Come on Malfoy!" Ron yells from his broom.

"That's my cue." Draco laughs, kissing Hermione one more time so hard that her lips hurt from being pressed up against her teeth. "I'll be careful. I love you."

"I love you too Draco."

Hermione feels the familiar knot in her throat, the familiar sting behind her eyes as she watches her husband fly out of sight. Standing there with the other two women, Sonya on her left and Ginny on her right, she waits until there is nothing left to see of the men before turning around to go home. Draco had promised this would be his final mission, only going to fill in the place of Neville who had resigned to work as a teacher at Hogwarts. This would also be his longest mission, three months away from home. Away from his son. Hermione sighed as she looked at Ginny, once again pregnant.

"Are we doing a sleepover tonight?" She asks. Tradition was that the night the men left the women had a sleepover at Ginny's house to prevent any of them from crying themselves to sleep.

"Yea," Ginny answers, rubbing her stomach where Harry had softly kissed "I have been really emotional with this one. I could use a distraction."

"So could I." Sonya whimpers, a tear streaming down her cheek. "Do you think they will all come home safe?"

"I know they will Sonny." Ginny smiles, wrapping her arm around Sonya's small waist. "And when they do, you will have the most beautiful wedding."


	32. June 30th

_June 30th_

_Hermione,  
_

_I don't understand how you dealt with these blubbering idiots, or how Longbottom did for that matter. Although, I'm sure it was easier for him to, only having half a brain probably didn't even realize they were being so pathetic. Weasley does nothing but babble on about Sonya, about Rose and how much he misses them both and that bloody wedding of theirs. Potter on the other hand is doing the bragging. If I hear one more word about how James is nearly walking I think I am going to flip. It's bloody annoying listening to them mope about this and that. We are doing this for them, get over it. I, however, can not get you off my mind. I miss you so, I miss Scorpius so. Is he sitting up yet? He was trying to before I left, trying to show Daddy how big and brave he was to sit up on his own but that blasted diaper kept tipping him over. He will get it down, Malfoys always do. This tent gets lonely at night, my love, but even lying here simply thinking about you brings an ounce of happiness. I can pretend as I fall asleep that your hand is resting on my chest, that your heart is beating against mine. I miss you so, can't wait to come home.  
_

_Love,_

_Your Husband,_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy._

Sealing the letter Draco hands it, as well as a cracker, to the owl before sending it off.

"Shoo now"_  
_

Walking over, he sits down in front of the fire Ron, who also successfully burnt off his own eyebrows in the process, had built. The men had a mutual agreement, an unspoken agreement. Once an owl was sent off, nothing was to be said until the person sending the owl spoke up. Otherwise, whatever emotions the letter contained could easily send the man into tears and there was nothing quite as awkward as trying to calm down a grown man crying his eyes out. They all knew how hard, how strenuous these missions could be, physically and emotionally. There was no point in making it any harder with tears.

"What if" Draco finally asks, staring at the fire. "What if we don't make it home?"

"We are all going to make it home Malfoy." Harry answers quickly, assertively. "We are all going to make it home."

"How can you be so certain Potter? How do you bloody know? Because you're The-Chosen-One? Because he's" Draco points at Ron, who is still staring at the fire trying to avoid the argument that is beginning to boil. "Is the King? People are dying every day. Members of the Order, Aurors, muggles. Everyone is dying, how in the bloody hell can you say that we are not next?"

Harry stands up, now fuming "Because I am not going to be the one to tell Hermione that you were too much of a coward to live. To explain to her that you made a foolish mistake and that's why she is to raise your son alone."

Ron looks up from the fire, staring at Draco, "Did anyone remember the marshmallows?"

With that, Draco storms away, getting into his tent. Harry and Ron didn't know what he was doing in there, but from the sounds of it he was tearing the tent apart from the inside out. He needed his space, to think. Softly, Harry sits back down on the log.

"Can't blame him for being stressed mate." Ron mumbles, half scared that he is going to be next to face Harry's wrath. "We all are."

"Yea, but an attitude like that is what gets people killed. He goes around, wondering if he's going to be next and the Death Eaters will see that. They will be sure of it."

Ron nods, unable to argue the fact. "Does he know yet?"

"No," Harry sighs, "I haven't had the nerve to tell him."

"He's going to find out mate, and then this will be bloody hell. He will go bizerk. He will..." Ron thinks about it for a second before throwing his hands in the air "He'll lose it!"

"Probably." Harry answers, "But how do you expect me to tell him? Oh sorry Malfoy, but your best friend in school, the only one who didn't show interest is now a-"

Ron clears his throat as Draco walks out of the tent, sitting back down on the log where he had sat before the argument. None of them say a word, nothing really to be said. They all know of each others fears, but it made the situation awkward none-the-less.

"Hermione's all I have anymore" Draco finally says, never taking his eyes off the fire. "And I'm all she has. I can't help it if this distance is driving me mad."

"This is your last mission Malfoy, after this everything is going to be normal again." Harry answers, looking up at Draco. His white hair going in every which direction, the rings under his eyes saying he hadn't slept all night since they left two weeks prior. "It's just staying strong for this."

"You don't understand." He answers.

"We do understand Malfoy. It's Mione. What's there not to understand. She's bloody brilliant. She can make a giant quiver with fear. She can become best friends with a house elf. She is beautiful and funny and so...so bloody serious all the time. What is there not to understand?" Ron finally pipes in, causing Draco to nod his head.

"Yea, she is Hermione."

"And you are going to go home to her and snog her to death. And if I know Hermione, she will blush and push you away because we are all right there, and then she will stutter and tell you to wait until you get home. Because she's Hermione."

Draco looks at Ron, one of his best friends now. One of the few people who knew him as the Malfoy he was now, not the Malfoy he used to be. The only person who seemed to know his wife better than he did and somehow he found comfort in that. In the fact that he wasn't the only one missing her.

"And then she'll yell at you because you were eating wrong or didn't come back in time for something the baby did. Because that's Hermione."

"Yea," He answers, a little bit calmer. "That's Hermione."


	33. July 7th

"You're reading them wrong." Scorpius exclaims.

"How am I reading them wrong?" Lynx asks, staring at her brother. The three of them, Scorpius, Rose, and her were all sitting under a tree outside of Hogwarts, enjoying the beautiful weather of fall. "How do you read a letter wrong Scorpius?"

"Fine then, you're...you're seeing the memories wrong. Something is wrong."

"How is something wrong?"

"My parents never got married." Rose whispers, looking down at her hands. "My dad never even mentioned them being engaged."

"So this isn't funny anymore Lynx." Scorpius barks, standing up.

"Look! I am reading the letters as I see them! I am telling you the memories as I see them! If you don't believe me about the wedding, read this one!" She pushes the note against his chest. Grabbing it, Scorpius skims over it.

"I'm not getting a memory Lynx, you have to do it." He answers, calmer. Handing it back to her he sits back down, wrapping his arm around Rose's shoulder. Rose had been getting more and more unease since hearing of the letters but her father never spoke of Sonya so curiosity had gotten the best of her.

"Do you think she loved me?" Rose asks, a single tear dripping off her cheek. Quickly Scorpius wraps his arms around her, holding her. The only mother Rose had ever known was her step-mother, Naomi, who cared for Rose as if she were her own child but was also a very quiet, withdrawn woman and Ron to this day never spoke of Sonya.

"I know she loved you." Scorpius whispers into Rose's strawberry blonde hair. "You can see it in her letters that she loved you very much." Kissing her forehead, he closes his eyes wishing he could take Rose's pain away.

Normally this is where Lynx would jump in, saying that they were being gross or mushy but she knew better. Her friend was hurting and her brother was comforting her. _Maybe he does...__no, Scorpius wouldn't actually be in love with Rose. That would just be weird. He is comforting a friend is all._

"Can you please read the next one?" Rose asks, choking back the tears. Gently Lynx nods, biting her bottom lip as she reads the letter.

_July 7th_

_Ron,  
_

_Your daughter is standing now. It is so amazing to watch. She will crawl over to my canvas and pull herself up on it. Standing there, she just watches me paint the dragons and the wrack spurts, her favorite is when I paint the Heliopaths. They make her giggle so. I can't believe how fast she is growing. I have everything planned for the wedding, I can't wait. Not that there is much to plan anyway since we are eloping, but still. Please be careful love. Rose and I miss you terribly.  
_

_Love you always,  
_

_Sonya Kristine  
_

They could feel the heat as they stood back, facing the little farmhouse. The house that had once held a member of the Ministry, his muggle wife and their three half-blood children. The flames poured out of the windows in clouds, reminding the men that there were no survivors.

"We were too late" Draco whispers, staring at the fire. His face was red from the heat of the fire, his stomach unease at the thought of the family, the youngest of the children only a year older than Scorpius himself.

"Yea" is all Ron can answer, thinking of Rosey at home. This family hit a little too close to home for him. That could have been him and Sonya laying in bed, not waking up until it was too late. That could have been him trying to fight off the flames enough to get to his screaming daughter in the other bedroom. That could have been them being eaten alive by the flames. "Yea, we were."

"Impressive, isn't it Draco?" Draco turns around at the sound of the voice, a familiar voice although Draco can't place where from. He comes face to face with a Death Eater mask, his stomach clenching at the fear of who was behind the mask. "Beauty of it all, watching impurity, blood traitors even burn alive. Although, I'm sure you'd know about blood traitors Weasley, wouldn't you? How is the half-breed?"

Harry grabs Ron, holding him back as Ron tries throwing punches at the unknown Death Eater, tries grabbing his wand to hex him. To kill him.

"Don't ever say another word about her! Don't even think about her!"

"About who? Ah, what's her name Draco?" The stranger looks from Ron to Draco and back. "Oh yes, I remember now. Rose. A wilted rose." Ron swallows hard. This person knew Rose's name, knew she was a half-blood. It wasn't like he couldn't have read the birth announcement that always seemed to make first page when an Auror had a child, but to remember Rose's name eight months later made Ron sick to his stomach. "And Draco, how is Scorpius? Still playing at the Manor, in the same tree we used to?"

Draco pukes right then and there. This Death Eater knew Scorpius' name, his favorite play area, where they lived. The house that was now extending heat onto Draco's back could be the Manor. They could be the ones dead from 'electrical problems'. Putting his hands on his knees, Draco continues to puke before grabbing his wand, shoving it in the Death Eater's face. Sonya played through his mind. _Poker face Draco, i__f you are bluffing don't let them know. You can bluff, your entire childhood was based around lies and deception. Lie your way through a threat._

"Who are you? Show your face you worthless son-of-a-"

"Come on Draco, I didn't talk bad on your mum. Don't talk bad on mine. She always thought so nicely of you." The voice whispers, taking of his mask off. The stern face, the tight jaw. There was no one that Draco could mistake him for, even with only the house giving off the light.

"What happened Blaise?"

"It's Zabini now, and isn't it obvious? We all have a side, you chose yours. I chose mine." Draco looks like he is going to puke again. "Didn't help, mum's finally on husband number eight, he opened my eyes. Said I would get fame, glory. My name would shine and women would beg to scream it. I was never that person Draco, was always your right hand man. Was never the hero. Now I am." Pushing Draco's wand out of his face, he gives his old friend a hug, patting him on the back. Whispering in Draco's ear, he says a sentence that sends chills down Draco's spine. "Tell Granger I'll be by to visit."

With that, he takes three steps back disapparating as Draco leans over, retching anything left in his stomach up. Ron and Harry rush over to him, Ron holding him up and Harry rubbing his back.

"What did he say?" Ron whispers, moving Draco away from the vomit so they can sit down. Draco stares at the fire, hearing Hermione's screams when Bellatrix had tortured her. Hearing her beg for her life, he pukes again. "Really mate? We just moved you."

"Come on Malfoy," Harry says, rubbing Draco's back. "What did he say mate?"

"He said to tell Hermione he'd be stopping by for a visit." Draco whispers, staring at the house. "I have to go home."


	34. July 8th

**A/N: Super short chapter and I'm sorry about that, but it was necessary and necessarily short. Sometimes the smallest of memories are the most dear to our hearts. Keep the reviews coming, I love hearing from you guys. **_  
_

_July 8th_

_Hermione,  
_

_Don't ask questions, just listen to me. Get out of the Manor. Don't ask questions and don't look back just leave. Grab Scorpius! Pack your bag! Go to Weaslette's. I tried getting away and going home early but they need me. Leave the house. Now!  
_

_Your husband,  
_

_Draco.  
_

"I don't understand how they can't just let me go." Draco vents as the three of them walk down the street in the small muggle village.

"I don't know mate but it's not like he didn't threaten Ron too."

"That's not the point!" Draco screams, thinking of Hermione at home with his son. "Every Death Eater in England knows where the Manor is and now MY family is being threatened."

Ron walks along beside the two arguing men silently, kicking a white rock. He hadn't slept a wink the night before due to the arguing and was now exhausted and mentally drained, thinking about his daughter. Him and Draco had even plotted on leaving, just going home despite what the Ministry had to say but Harry softly reminded them of the consequences of going AWOL, imprisonment within Azkaban, and that would do their families little good in regards to protection.

"Hermione will be fine." Harry comforts, "She's probably already with Ginny, baking cakes or cookies or something."

Draco didn't answer, instead he stared at the white crosses behind a white picket fence across the street. Stopping, he couldn't help but stare at the chapel sitting beside it, beautiful bushes lining the stairs leading up to the white door.

"That's the type of place I want to take Sonny." Ron whispers, the petite building catching his attention too. "That's where I'm going to go to spend the rest of my life with her."

Growing up in a house where religion wasn't even an option, Draco didn't know what was happening as his feet led him to the church. He couldn't stop himself as he crossed the road and put his hand on the doorknob of the building.

"What in Merlin's Beard-"  
"Shhh." Harry shushes, as the two men watch Draco disappear into the church.

Facing the cross in the front of the room the stained glass behind it shining multicolored sunlight onto the floor, Draco sits down in a front pew. He doesn't pray or cry, as most do whenever the walk into a church like that for the first time as a grown adult, but simply stares at the stained glass. _What am I doing? _Sitting there for about twenty minutes, Draco thinks about Hermione, about Scorpius. He thinks about his mum and his father, how he was to blame for their deaths. _This war isn't over, it's just not in people's front yards anymore. We are still fighting just as much as we were when the Dark Lord was here, it's just not as obvious with him gone. _Standing up, Draco walks back out of the church, not saying a word to Harry or Ron as he crosses the street and walks alongside them again. Biting his lip, Draco makes himself a promise. He will do what he can to protect his family, even if it means killing his best friends from Hogwarts.


	35. September 24th

**A/N: Sorry to all my super loyal fans, this chapter was a difficult one, one I didn't want to write. Sorry it took me so long to update, but I knew my heart would break, as well as yours. **

"What is this one?" Scorpius asks, picking up a piece of stained parchment paper. Tears and blood marked the sorrow that the letter held, the pain it held.

"I don't know, I haven't read it yet." Lynx replies, a bit of sarcasm in her voice. She looked across the Great Hall, towards the dark haired Italian sitting at the Slytherin table. Scorpius felt the need to sit with her and the Ravenclaws now, ever since he had heard of these forbidden letters and since then, the Zabini boy had been watching him, staring at him. She looks back at her brother, concerned. "What's up with Raine?"

"Zabini?" Scorpius replies, turning around to see the boy glaring at him. "He thinks it's wrong, for a Slytherin to be an Auror. Says I should join him and the" Scorpius looks around, there could be Death Eaters within any house, even the Ravenclaws. "Well, you know."

Lynx nods, staring back at the boy. He was only two years older than her, but held himself like a prefect. She couldn't tell her brother this, but she actually felt bad for Raine. They had talked on a few occasions, mostly over schoolwork or Quidditch and he seemed really sweet. She found it hard to believe when Scorpius or their father would talk bad on the Zabini's that Raine could be the same. He couldn't be, he was her friend.

_September 24th_

_We will be returning home sooner than expected, tomorrow. Can't wait to hold you in my arms. Meet me at the flat, tomorrow at noon. I want alone time with you.  
_

_Weasley  
_

Sonya squealed with excitement, embracing Hermione in a hug.

"Something just don't feel right about this." Hermione answers, looking at the letter. "Like why didn't he send his own owl?"

"Maybe the filthy thing died." Sonya answers, still thrilled. She hated that owl, always pecking at her and screeching. "But he's coming. We're getting married. Tomorrow."

"And why would Ron sign a letter 'Weasley'?"

"Maybe because he is trying to be romantic." Sonya sighs, looking at the letter again. "You didn't think he'd be so sweet at proposing either but my Ronnie isn't the same guy when we are alone."

Hermione looks at Sonya, having dated Ron herself right after the war. "Ron still acts the same when you date him Sonya."

"That's not the point Minny! The point is, I'm getting married!" Sonya squeals with laughter again. "I'm getting married tomorrow. Our wedding anniversary with be September 25th. I can't wait!"

Ginny sat back, listening to this play out. Hermione was right, this didn't sound like Ron. Ron wouldn't sign a letter with Weasley. The letter sounded nothing like him but Sonya was persistent that she was going to see him. No one could stop her.

"Fine." Ginny whispers, looking down. "Do you want us to watch Rose?"

"Oh my! Would you really? Oh Gin, that would be great! I can't wait!" Sonya smiles big. "I need to get there now, freshen up the place before Ronnie gets back. Candles and rose petals and such." Ginny shakes her head, blushing at the thought of her brother and Sonya alone in a bedroom.

"Okay, be careful." Hermione answers, hugging Sonya. She had given up on the fight as well. Sonya was too determined to go to the flat for them to argue it, and they didn't want to see Ron and Sonya's reunion right before the wedding, emotions and all.

"I will Min and thank you guys for watching Rosie. It means so much to me." Hermione smiles as Ginny nods. Sonya opens the front door, exposing the dark Gimmauld Avenue. "I love you both. The next time you see me, I will be Mrs. Sonya Weasley." Sonya laughs, "I love the way that sounds."

The girls watch as Sonya closes the door behind her, leaving the two of them alone in the hallway. Their stomachs drop as the question what they just let their best friend do.

Two days later, Draco and Harry still hadn't returned to the old Black residence. Ginny sat silently as Hermione paced the kitchen floor.

"What if something happened?" Hermione cries, turning on her heels to walk back the other way. "What if-" Hermione stops herself, not allowing her thoughts to go any further.

Ginny looks down at her stomach, rubbing it softly. "It's okay Albus" She whispers to her stomach. "Daddy will be home shortly." A single tear streaks down her cheek as she prays she isn't lying to her unborn son.

"I swear Ginny, next guy that walks through that door is going to be hexed." Ginny simply nods, watching Hermione continue to pace. "They better not be at the pub. They better not."

Ginny didn't think Harry would be at the pub. He was too excited about their latest pregnancy, too involved with James when he wasn't away. "Maybe they got caught up in stuff at the office." She whispers.

"Maybe" Hermione answers, as she hears the door open. As Ginny gets off the bar stool, they both run into the hallway, Ginny not far behind Hermione.

Standing there, in the doorway were three exhausted men. Ron's hair had gotten shaggy, hanging down in front of his face, covering his eyes. Draco had dark rings under his eyes and his pasty-white skin looked even whiter from stress and lack of sleep. Harry looked like he had come back from the dead, as his eyes looked hollow, his cheek bones more dominant from the lack of eating and stress. Hermione and Ginny just stare at them, nearly not recognizing the men at all.

Before Hermione can even think, she runs up and smacks Draco across the cheek afterwards smacking him repeatedly in the arms and chest. "How dare you! How dare you tell us you are going to be here and then show up two days later! How dare you go to the pub and drink your life, your son away. How dare you be so irresponsible." With each sentence, she hits him as tears stream down Ginny's face. Quickly, Harry and Ron grab Hermione holding her back.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about woman!" Draco snaps. "I come home from watching HELL out there to get smacked! For nothing!"

"For nothing!" Hermione screams, at the top of her lungs. "You were supposed to be here DAYS ago! Ron said-"

"Wait! Shut up! What?"

Hermione ignored the fact that he had just told her to shut up, she was more concerned that they had left her and Ginny worried sick. "You heard me! I read Ron's letter! Plain as day! Why weren't you home?"

Draco's face goes white as he looks over at Ron, still holding Hermione back.

"I didn't write a letter Mione." Ron answers, "and where is Sonny?"

Ginny drops to the ground in tears as she listens to how the conversation plays out, causing Harry to run back and grab her, letting go of Hermione. Hermione in turn, turns to Ron, burying her head in his chest as the heavy sobs come out.

"Hermione, come here baby." Draco soothes, walking towards her. Putting his hand on her shoulder, he turns her away from Ron and into his own chest. "What happened? Tell me what happened."

"S...S..Sonya" Hermione sobs. "Got a le..letter from Ron. It said to me..meet him at the...the flat. That he wanted al...alone time with her." Tears are streaming down Hermione's face as she tells Draco this, to the point to where she can't even see. "H...He signed it...he signed it Weasley."

Ron's face goes white with fear. "I've got to go. I've got to go mate. I have to. I've got to go." Draco nods, watching Ron run out the front door, disapparating.


	36. September 26th

_September 26th_

_Hermione,  
_

_I am staying with Weasel tonight  
_

_Malfoy  
_

When Draco and Harry walked into the flat three hours later, Ron was still sitting there holding Sonya's limp blood-soaked body. He was sobbing to the point to where his chest was aching horribly. Ron couldn't hardly breathe as he pet Sonya's short white blonde, now dyed red with blood, back out of her face.

"I love you Sonya. I love you. I love you." Ron repeats, rocking the body back and forth "Please. I love you. I love you. Please."

Draco stands there, a tear streaming down his face. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Harry took a step forward, towards Ron and Sonya's body.

"Mate," Harry whispers, wrapping his hand around Ron's arm. "Come on, she's gone."

"No," Ron screams, pulling away from Harry's grip. "Sonya! Come on Sonya! Come back to me!"

Draco lifted his wand, looking at Harry for permission. Harry puts his hand up softly, expressing to Draco to back off and put the wand down.

"Ron. She's dead." Harry whispers again, "Please."

Ron continues to rock back and forth, holding Sonya against his chest. Tears stream down his face, Sonya's blood matted in his hair. "It's okay Sonya" he whispers into her hair. "It's okay." The sobbing starts back up, causing Ron's chest to hurt again. Balling, he holds his rib cage until the dry heaving kicks in.

"Potter?"

"Ok" Harry whispers, granting Draco permission to use a tranquilizing spell. Draco takes out his wand, pointing it at Ron and mentally repeats the same spell the Death Eaters had used time and time again on irate members.

"I love you." Ron whispers as the spell knocks him out, nearly unconscious.

"How long has she been like this?" Draco asks, fighting the urge to throw up as he stares at Sonya's body.

"A day, maybe two?" Harry answers, leaning down close to her body. "Sonya, Sonya." He shakes his head.

"What is it?"

"Her throat was sliced, Sectrum Sempra I assume. They tried making it look muggle."

"How do you know it's not?"

Harry looks down at the body of his young friend. "It's too neat."

Draco looks at the gash across her throat, causing him to run to the bathroom to vomit.

"I'm sorry Sonya." Harry whispers as he drags her away from Ron's now limp body. "This is our fault." Pulling his wand out, Harry sends out a patronus notifying Molly and Arthur of what had happened. He would need their help on figuring out what to do with Sonya's body.

Meanwhile, Draco hugged the toilet. In all his years as a Death Eater, all his years as an Auror never had he seen a friend dead, much less a close friend. Tears stream down his face as he throws up the leftovers from his lunch. He couldn't believe it, Sonya was dead. Sonya, the one who had taught him how to face his father, who had taught him how to properly duel, who had taught him how to love a muggle, was dead. Quickly he leans back over the toilet, dry heaving violently. She was gone. Draco couldn't believe it. Sonya was gone. Standing up, he goes to the sink, washing his face off. Sonya's brush sat on the side of the sink, along with her toothbrush (he could tell the difference because it was pink) and some makeup. This was going to be hard on all of them, but especially on Ron. Ron was going to have to face this every day with these small sentiments of hers. Bracing himself, Draco walks back into the livingroom where Molly and Arthur now sat, Sonya's body covered with a blanket.

"What happened?" Molly asked, tears streaming down her face.

"It looks like a muggle robbery." Arthur answers, looking around at the room demolished. Draco hadn't even noticed that the room was torn to pieces, he was too busy in shock from the murder.

"It can't be." Harry answers, thinking. He was trying to keep himself as composed as possible but the knot was rising up in the back of his throat as they spoke. "Her throat was cut with a spell."

Arthur nods understanding. "This was personal then. You are to both quit the field work, get an office position" Harry and Draco both nod, understanding the seriousness of all of this. Draco subconsciously rubs his Dark Mark as he thinks of the perpetrators. "We will try to convince Ron to do the same." Arthur then turns to Draco "Are you going back to the Manor?"

"No sir. I'm staying here tonight." Draco answers, "The Weasel needs me."

"That he does" Arthur answers, "I'll send Hermione and Scor to the Burrow. They will be safe there, as will Rose. Where are you staying tonight Harry?"

"The same."

Molly looks down at the blonde's tiny body beneath the blanket as the tears continue to fall. "They didn't just kill my Sonya." She whispers, causing the other three men to stare at her "They also killed my Ron."


	37. September 29th

Lynx watched as Raine Zabini walked to the Astronomy Tower, slowly following behind him. His dark skin in the light of the moon was intoxicating as he sat there, arms wrapped around his knees.

"My mother named me after the stars." Lynx whispers into the darkness, sneaking up behind him.

"Malfoy?" Raine asked confused, not sure if he recognized the voice.

"The one and only." Lynx smirks, sitting down cross-legged next to him. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"Did you take the Dark Mark?" Lynx asks bluntly, biting her bottom lip as she awaits the answers.

"No." He answers, looking down "But don't let your brother know that. I am trying to stay his enemy, it keeps him away from my father. He'd give anything to-"

"I know," Lynx answers, remembering the notes "To get back at dad."

Raine nods, "You're beautiful Lynx. You look nothing like a Malfoy."

"I get my looks from the Black side" Lynx whispers, blushing.

"You're beautiful." Raine repeats, gently pressing his lips against hers. Lynx' heart skips a beat as she savors her first kiss.

"Thank you." She whispers against his lips before kissing him back.

_September 29th_

_Sonya,  
_

_I will bury this letter with you. I am so sorry. Hermione and I never should have let you leave. I loved you. You were the sister I never had and in being my sister I should have protected you and I didn't. For this I will never forgive myself.  
_

_Love Always,  
_

_Ginny  
_

Hermione looked at the open casket, her arm wrapped around her husband's waist. "I can't believe it Draco." She whispers, staring down at Sonya's soft face, her white-blonde hair. She looked as if she were sleeping in her white wedding dress. Ginny had the idea that they put a white chocker necklace around her neck as well, hiding the slash.

"I know." Draco whispers, wrapping his arms around her. He couldn't do this: funerals, death, pain. They had never mentioned any of this when he had taken the Dark Mark. They had never brought up what they were doing to the other families. Slowly he led her away for them to sit with Harry and Ginny in the front row. Ron hadn't shown up, said that it'd be too hard for him. Hermione couldn't help but side with Ron, despite how much Draco had said he couldn't just forget what had happened. Ron wasn't eating, he wasn't sleeping. In fact, the only thing Ron was doing was begging Robards to let him get back out in the field, to work and kill every Death Eater he run across. The proposal had been denied.

Ginny sat there beside Hermione, staring up at the casket. Her eyes red from the days on end of crying, ten month old James cooing in her lap. "She's gone." Ginny simply whispers, choking up on the words. Hermione puts her hand on Ginny's knee just as the funeral doors fly open, a drunken Ron stumbling in.

"'er is she? I...I wan 'ee 'er. My 'onny. Ver is my 'onny." Ron screams, causing James to cry out and rain to fill the entire room, pouring down on the Weasley family, on Draco and Hermione, and on Sonya's peaceful body. Ginny grabs James, running out of the room crying with him in her arms, as Molly stands up.

"Ronald! Leave!" Molly says firmly, walking up to her son. "You are drunk and your daughter is here. This is a funeral and you can't even walk straight. Get out!"

"No. Myz 'ife is up there. I want to stand next to my 'ife." Ron looks over at Draco, who is starting to stand up to comfort his friend. "Death Eater." Ron screams, pointing his wand at Draco. "I'z goin' to kill ze 'eaf Eaters." Ron slurred.

"This is crazy." Bill whispers, standing up. "Accio wand." Ron's wand flies out of his drunken hand and into Bill's. "Now get out, go home. Sober up."

"I can't, my 'ife."

"Your fiancee is dead Weasley!" Draco yells, causing the entire room to go quiet. "Now get the hell out of here."

Slowly, Ron walks out of the funeral home, his head down with shame. As soon as the doors close again, Molly runs over wrapping her arms around Draco. "I am so sorry honey. Ronald never does that. I am so so sorry."

Gently, Draco pushes the woman away. "It's okay, I worked alongside him for years, I'm used to it. He's just being himself."


	38. October 9th

_October 9__th_

_Hermione,_

_I am sorry for the way that I acted at the funeral. You can't imagine what I am going through with Sonny gone. I just can't get off the field work. Every Death Eater I kill is one step closer to having her back, to holding her in my arms. Kiss Rose for me._

_Ron_

Hermione sat there, rereading over the letter she had gotten from Ron. The first letter anyone had received from him, the first anyone had heard from him since the funeral.

"I'm sorry Ron," She whispers, holding Scorpius in her arms. Looking down at her son, she kisses his forehead lightly as Draco walks into the room.

"A letter from Weasley?" He asks, feeling the tension in the room. Hermione lightly nods, handing their sleeping son over to Draco. "What did he say?"

"Simply that he was sorry for how he behaved and that he is killing others to bring Sonya back." Hermione replies, standing up and walking over to the dirty dishes.

"He's sodding lost it." Draco answers, taking off his tie single-handedly. Since the funeral, Draco and Harry had both done as Arthur had asked, taking office jobs within the Ministry. They both still worked in the Auror Office, both of them still being titled as Aurors, but now instead of fighting the Death Eaters who still carried around the Dark Mark with honor and pride, who still marked new members with the Dark Mark out of "respect" for the Dark Lord, they stared at pictures all day of the "Ministry's Most Wanted" and wore suits and robes to work. It was a big change for both of them, but it kept their families safe.

"He hasn't lost it Draco!" Hermione hollers, turning around abruptly to face her husband. "He is simply grieving over his lost fiancée."

"He thinks killing others is going to bring her back Hermione." Draco argues back, his voice still calm. "That means he has lost it. Was he at least sober enough to write the letter?"

Hermione looks down at the piece of parchment paper on the bar, mentally picturing the words. Ron had never been one for neat penmanship, but even for him, the writing was sloppy and uneven. "I'm not sure." Hermione answers, turning back around to face the sink. Her face told the shame she had for her once-best friend.

"Exactly," Draco answers, "Look Weasley was there for me too. Whenever we found out you were pregnant, whenever my parents passed. Weasley was there for it all and saved my arse quite a few times but now he's….he's not the same person Hermione."

Hermione kept her back turned to her husband, a single tear streaming down her cheek. "I just wish there was something I could do to help him." She answers, sighing as she looked out the window.

"Weasley is just going to have to figure this out on his own." Draco answers, walking out of the room with his sleeping son. Hermione stared out the window at the tree Draco had told her he had climbed so often as a child, him and Blaise had climbed together as friends. The same tree that Draco had promised Hermione he would teach Scorpius how to climb whenever he was old enough. Hermione couldn't imagine Ron not teaching Rose the same sort of things, how to climb trees and play practical jokes on her cousins, on Freddy Jr. but at the rate Ron was going now, with the Death Eaters and the missions, Hermione was unsure if Ron would even see Rose to be of age to climb a tree.

"Potter has been following Blaise. He thinks he is the one behind what happened with Sonya." Draco states as he walks back into the room. "He has him on the Most Wanted list."

"Are you sure it was him? That's a mighty strong accusation Draco." Hermione replies, still staring at the tree. "I mean, you know him better than anyone but-"

"Knew him better." Draco interrupts.

"What?" Hermione asks, turning around quickly

"I knew him better than anyone. The Blaise I knew would never become a Death Eater. He would never kill someone else to better himself." Draco answers, putting his head down with shame. The Blaise he knew was better than himself. Much better than anyone Draco could ever become, much stronger. The Blaise Draco knew was nothing like this man he had faced at the fire of the Ministry member back in July. He would never try killing someone, especially threatening to kill his ex-best mate's family. That was not like Blaise. "I don't even know Blaise anymore. I just know he knew enough about you and Scorpius to make me sick."

"He…He knew about me and Scorpius?" Hermione asks, fear filling her eyes as the welled up with tears.

"He even knew Rose was only a half-blood." Draco answers, looking Hermione in the eyes. "I think he knew enough that if he didn't do it, he was the one who assigned someone to. Probably worked under my father."

Hermione nods in fear, "Are we safe here?" She asks, thinking of their son sleeping soundly in the other room. Of what would happen not if Blaise came while Draco was here, but if he wasn't. She knew she could defend them if she was expecting it, but if she were in the other room. If she weren't prepared, what would happen to their son.

"We are," Draco answers, "They have been keeping an eye on all of the Aurors' homes ever since.." He lets the sentence drop, Hermione nodding her head understanding. Regret filled Draco that it had taken Sonya's death to cause the Ministry to watch out for the families of the Aurors.

Hermione nods, still fearful. She can't help but wonder. What if the Ministry was wrong? What if they couldn't save their families? What if Hermione and Scorpius were still at risk?


End file.
